Perfect Timing
by Estee111
Summary: A "what if" starting at the Twelve Oaks barbecue... Rhett gets involved with Scarlett early on.
1. Interrupted

**Hello everyone! This is my first ever attempt at fan fiction. I've been so amazed and so inspired by the authors and the stories on this site that I finally decided to try and write one of my own. Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated, and will cuddled and loved no matter what they say.**

**I do not own any of the characters, etc...everything belongs to the Mitchell Estate.**

**The first 3 lines of dialogue are directly from GWTW (page 137 in my version), but the rest has come from my little head. **

**Fingers crossed...here we go!**

* * *

"I wouldn't want to wait," she said, knowing at that moment she caused him the greatest shock of his life. Scarlett did not look up him, but stared down at her lap, her thoughts turning completely to Ashley and how jealous he will be once he learns of this engagement.

"Can you possibly love me?" Charles, still in awe of the moment, barely mumbled out as he stood over her sitting on the bench. She did not need to see his face to know there was embarrassment plastered across it following such a question, or to know that he was breathing heavily with excitement, or that his large, brown eyes were wide with anticipation.

She had set the trap and almost immediately caught her prey.

Scarlett did not answer his question, as she did not need to. Any answer even slightly positive would cause poor Charles to explode from sheer happiness at the possibility that Scarlett O'Hara might one day love him. Once he realized she was not going to speak, his conquest continued.

"You will marry me soon, Miss Scarlett?"

She was about to make some sort of incoherent, neutral sound when a deep voice laced with a chuckle joined the conversation.

"Such a pleasant day for a war to start, don't you think?" Rhett Butler stepped from behind the large oak tree shading the bench. After the incident in the library, he had gone outside to walk about the grounds before it was his time to depart, eventually finding himself in the shade of the oak smoking a cigar. It took almost all of his willpower to restrain his laughter and not reveal his position to Miss O'Hara and a beau for a second time that day when the two came to the bench and Mr. Hamilton began his prattle. He did not know why he interrupted the two at that moment. He truly could not explain it. He knew what Miss O'Hara was doing to the eager, clueless fool and he knew where their exchange was headed, but for some reason, the thought of her marrying Mr. Hamilton was extremely unappealing. So he spoke up.

Scarlett startled when she saw him, her gaze abruptly flying up from her lap to his eyes, her mouth wide open and a curse almost flying out of it. Charles, who had been cruelly yanked out of his romantic paradise with Scarlett by the appearance of Mr. Butler, tried to compose himself as he moved from in front of Scarlett to stand beside her, opposite the offending gentleman.

There was a silence, one that seemed to last an eternity, as each party contemplated what to do next. Scarlett's shock was abating and her fury and hatred towards this man from not so long ago were coming to the surface. She clenched her fists in rage and also embarrassment, for this was the second time that day Rhett Butler had appeared out of nowhere to catch her with a beau in a less than pleasing situation. Charles was trying his best to appear cool and collected, but he was angry too, as he was certain he was on the brink of securing an engagement to Scarlett just moments before.

Rhett, on the other hand, was anything but flustered. He watched the two pairs of eyes glaring at him as he felt their anger coming at him in waves. It amused him greatly. These two got riled up so easily and quickly, especially the girl, and it gave him a great sense of satisfaction. At the same time, however, he also felt a small wave of relief wash over him knowing that it would now be impossible for Miss O'Hara to accept a proposal of marriage from Mr. Hamilton while he was around.

It was Charles who spoke first.

"A war is nothing to joke about", Charles said dumbly, no other words coming to his mind and wanting desperately to keep the conversation away from what had transpired between himself and Scarlett.

"That's very true," replied Rhett. "And neither are marriage proposals."

Scarlett felt her blush come up almost instantly while Charles just stood there.

"I do not intend to be rude, Mr. Hamilton, but I must speak my mind on this matter. Proposals made in haste and during times of excitement and upheaval, such as this war now, rarely end up in happy marriages. I can assure you with almost complete confidence that if Miss O'Hara here were to accept your charming proposal just now, happiness and what you would deem as love in your marriage would not last longer than the war." Rhett marveled at himself for completing his little speech without breaking composure. The looks on the faces of the two people looking back at him were more than priceless.

Scarlett, realizing that she has not said a single word in quite some time, tried to formulate a response in her head to this vile man, but nothing was coming to mind. She looked away from Rhett at Charles in frustration, waiting for him to say something and put Rhett Butler in his place.

Seeing Scarlett looking at him, and switching his gaze back and forth from her to Rhett several times, Charles panicked. He was so overwhelmed with embarrassment and so stunned by Rhett's words about his potential marriage to Scarlett, that after standing in his spot for a few more moments, he gave Rhett a final look of fear mixed with hatred, then completely forgetting Scarlett turned on his heel and almost ran away from the shade of the oak up to the house.

Rhett, watching the young man almost trip over his own feet on the stairs of the porch, turned his attention back to the young belle on the bench. He had a wide, lazy grin on his face.

Scarlett, barely aware of the commotion of the war going on around then, and barely aware that only several minutes had passed since Rhett made his presence known, lifted her catlike green eyes to meet his dancing black ones.

She was furious.


	2. First Kiss

**Wooooo another chapter in less than a day! I have to stay I'm really enjoying writing this, and the few reviews I have gotten so far are all wonderful!**

**To the guest who left a great review: I know exactly what you mean about the commas. I just love them for some reason, but I promise I tried to be better about it here and I'll keep trying from now on.**

**I don't own anything of course.**

**Now time for round 2...**

* * *

"You...you..." Scarlett fumed, unable to come up with an insult that would properly encompass all of the hate she was feeling towards Rhett Butler at that moment.

"Let me guess... I am not fit enough to wipe Mr. Hamilton's boots either," he finished for her, trying to see how far he can push the young and charming Miss O'Hara before her thin veneer of ladylike behavior was completely shattered. At the same time he could not help but notice how beautiful she looked sitting there on the bench, most likely plotting his murder. Her piercing green eyes were on fire, her cheeks were inflamed but not too much, giving her face a subtle glow. Her chest was heaving with her sharp intakes of breath drawing his attention to her cleavage, and she was leaning forward off the bench, like a lioness ready to pounce. Even though she was angry at him, Rhett did not think he would mind so much if she pounced on him.

He was about to continue when her tongue snuck out of her mouth to moisten her lips, a move which had him transfixed on her mouth moment longer than he had intended which he hoped she did not notice through her anger.

"Instead of insulting me, Miss O'Hara, I rather think that you should be thanking me for appearing when I did. You were about to make a most egregious mistake," Rhett drawled smoothly, making it seem like his actions were all for her benefit and not a bit for his. "Your second egregious mistake in the realm of love today if I recall correctly."

"How dare you bring that up? You have no right! You keep eavesdropping on me then laughing at me and now you are telling me that I should be thanking you for doing what?! Humiliating me in front of Mr. Hamilton and causing him to run away? You're despicable!"

"Again, I truly believe a thank you instead of a tirade is what I deserve from you, but alas! My good deed remains unacknowledged. Also, as you seemed to have failed to notice, you are the one who keeps coming to where I already am. I was in the library first when you and the elegant Mr. Wilkes interrupted my nap, and I was sitting at this tree for quite some time before you and Mr. Hamilton appeared. Now I believe you not only owe me some gratitude, but also an apology." Did her eye just twitch?

Scarlett stood abruptly from her seat on the bench and came to stand in front of Mr. Butler. Her hands were twitching to wring his neck, to take that self-satisfied smirk off his swarthy face. But once she got closer and looked at him, really looked at him, her wrath towards him died in an instant. His eyes were dark, black almost, and were deeper than she could imagine. His equally dark hair was sleeked back, contrasting most pleasingly with the tan skin of his face. His nose was sharp, as was his chin, and his teeth were perfectly straight and white. He was broad and muscular, his hands were large and he smelled like horses, cigars and brandy. Scarlett almost lost her footing. Standing so close to him and feeling his masculinity hit her like a physical force and she almost stumbled backwards right back onto the bench.

Rhett was frozen in place during her shameless appraisal of him, and he could see he was having an effect on her. Maybe she wasn't helplessly infatuated with Ashley Wilkes after all and perhaps she found him as attractive as he found her. This thought gave him a sense of power and a sense of satisfaction. It also proved further that this girl was no lady from the way she was looking at him. She was naive and clueless and did not know anything about men past her training in southern belle tactics, but she was passionate and emotional and governed by her emotions. And she was hot-headed and conceited. Just like him.

Rhett saw how she was unsteady on her feet, and in a moment of lust he did something even he found to be unexpected. He wrapped his right arm around her small waist, pulled her against him and brought them together to the other side of the large tree, out of view to anyone in the front yard or in the house. Pressing her between his hard chest and the tree, he kissed her.

Her body was rigid. But only for a moment.

Like during most of her time spent around Rhett Butler that day, Scarlett was in shock when he pulled her against him and started kissing her. She wanted to push him off of her and throw more insults his way for now she knew for certain that he was a no good cad, but something was not allowing her to do so. Her mind was screaming at her to free herself of his grasp, but her body had other ideas.

Where at first she was unmoving in his hold, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and let her body relax against his. She could feel his hard muscles through their clothing causing her to ever so slightly pull him closer to her. Feeling her begin responding to him, Rhett ran his tongue across her lips to which Scarlett responded with a soft moan opening her mouth and allowing him to kiss her deeper. When he tasted her for the first time, he lost his self control.

He pressed her even harder against the tree and ran his hand up and down her neck, chest, stomach, arms, back. His lips left her mouth to travel down her neck before returning and continuing their kiss. She melted against him, allowing him to touch her, letting him know she wanted more.

Neither knew how long they were crushed against the tree together, Rhett relishing the feel of her soft body and quiet moans while Scarlett tried her best to think of her precious Ashley and how wrong this was, but Rhett's warm, strong hands always managing to rid her mind of those thoughts.

They were finally forced to pull apart when they heard Frank Kennedy's voice calling for Rhett. Still hidden behind the tree, the two looked at each other trying to comprehend what just happened. Both were breathing raggedly. Scarlett's dress and hair were slightly disheveled and her lips swollen. Rhett's arousal was obvious. After a few seconds of silence he began to compose himself and Scarlett followed his lead, neither of them speaking. They heard Frank's voice getting closer.

While Scarlett was straightening out her dress Rhett put a finger under her chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

"If you had been engaged to Mr. Hamilton, my dear, that would not have just happened." He gave her one last, long look then backed away from her. "Like I said earlier Miss O'Hara...you're welcome."

He gave her a small bow and walked around the tree to catch Frank Kennedy, leaving Scarlett alone and utterly confused.

* * *

**Thank you to ****rubeanddodo for this line: **"...trying to see how far he can push the young and charming Miss O'Hara before her thin veneer of ladylike behavior was completely shattered." **So much better than what I had before, believe me!**


	3. Off to Atlanta

**Hello again everyone! Did you miss me? Probably not, because I've updated this story 3 times in 48 hours...I swear I have a life, it's just on hold for GWTW for now. You all know what I mean.**

**To the guests who review, thank you lots! You get an imaginary cookie. And a cake. For everyone else reviewing, so far I've responded to everyone (I think) and you get copious amounts of dessert too! Woot woot!**

**Anyways, here is chapter 3.**

**I don't own anything...shocker right?**

* * *

A month had passed. Ashley and Melanie's wedding took place two weeks after the barbeque. It was a horrible day for Scarlett, watching _her_ Ashley smile at Melanie and _her _Ashley kissing Melanie. She had tried her best to put on a cheerful face for the occasion and act like a lady should, but it wasn't without great difficulty that Scarlett pretended to be happy for the couple. She could not help but think, however, that if it wasn't for Rhett Butler and his timely interruption the day of the barbeque, she would have been attending her own wedding at this time.

Rhett Butler.

The name stirred up so many emotions in Scarlett that even after one month she still did not know how she felt about the scoundrel. She had to admit, begrudgingly, that she was extremely grateful to him for stopping her engagement to Charles from happening. Once she calmed down and her jealousy over Ashley marrying Melanie instead of her subsided somewhat, she came to her senses and realized that marrying Charles would not have done any good. In fact, it would have only done bad. Ashley would have known what she was doing and he would have judged her for it. And she could not give Ashley any reason to think badly of her! Further, once married she would have had to share a bed with Charles, and just the thought of what their first night as man and wife would have entailed caused Scarlett to feel physically ill.

Rhett Butler.

Scarlett could not get him out of her mind...and it was driving her mad!

She kept thinking about their encounter under the shade of the tree that afternoon. He had wanted her, badly. There was no doubt about that in her mind. And to be truthful, she had wanted him too. He felt so hard and strong and he was all man, nothing like her other beaus. Her previous kisses were always chaste and caused little more than a blush. But her kisses with Rhett Butler caused her body to go limp and to respond to him in ways she knew were indecent, especially considering the fact they had just met the same afternoon, and after the horrific scene in the library no less!

This man was trouble, but a very handsome, dangerous, mysterious sort of trouble. There was that whole ordeal about a girl in Charleston and a late afternoon buggy ride, but that did not bother Scarlett much. In fact, it somehow made him more appealing to her. He disregarded rules and conventions and he was no gentleman. Just like he told her she was no lady. Why could she not stop thinking about the way his hands felt sliding down her body or the way his hot mouth descended on hers as tilted her head back invitingly? Why could she not block from her mind the way his eyes bore into hers after they pulled apart? Why oh why did Rhett Butler have to kiss her like that?!

Apart from hating herself for enjoying Rhett's kisses, Scarlett was also angry at herself for betraying Ashley. If he ever learned how she allowed that man to touch her the way he did, Ashley would never look at her the same way; she would lose him forever. He would be devastated knowing the woman he loved was in the arms of another man. Although, whenever Scarlett thought about this, jealousy always reared its ugly head. Hadn't Ashley married someone else when he truly loved her? Isn't marrying Melanie a worse betrayal than her kissing Rhett Butler? The more she thought about it, the more irritated she became. She was torn between feeling like she had been disloyal to Ashley and feeling like his offence was worse. At the end of most days, however, she decided that Ashley had committed the more serious crime, making it easier for her to accept that she had enjoyed Rhett's advances.

What happened between her and Rhett had other consequences as well. The night of the barbeque when she had returned home, Scarlett could barely look at Mammy or at Ellen. She was sure that if they looked in her eyes they would see her guilt. Both women noted that Scarlett was acting strange that night, but they attributed it to the war starting. Of course Scarlett would be melancholy considering how almost all of the young men in the county, her friends, were enlisting in the army and would be gone soon. This did sadden Scarlett, but since she did not think the war would last more than two weeks like all the men kept saying, it was not of great concern to her. She was glad Mammy and Ellen never suspected otherwise.

Charles Hamilton also proved to be an issue. He never spoke to Scarlett since he ran away from her and Rhett. He even went so far as to not ever look at her. Scarlett was certain he was doing everything in his power to pretend she did not exist. And this bothered Scarlett immensely. Her girlish ego was hurt and she had lost a beau, but she also simply did not understand why he was being such a child about the whole situation. Of course he was humiliated. He had proposed to her, she had given no answer, and another man (a hateful man) was privy to the entire exchange and was so bold as to tell Charles that marrying Scarlett would be a mistake. But why did he feel the need to avoid _her_? Scarlett was sure she would never understand how men's minds worked.

When it came time for the men to leave, Scarlett was relieved to see Charles go so that the awkwardness would be over, but she was devastated to see her Ashley go. Charles left two weeks before Ashley. When he came to Tara before he departed, Charles, due to duty more than willingness, kissed Scarlett's hand without looking at her and mumbled a faint goodbye. Melanie was teary-eyed when she and Ashley came to Tara to bid the family farewell and Ashley, with Melanie's prompting, kissed her hand just like Charles did. Then they left for the train and Scarlett was alone at Tara and more bitter than ever.

A little over a month after Charles left for the army, he died of pneumonia in camp. Scarlett felt sorry for the Wilkes family, as they and the Hamiltons were always very close, but she could not help but think for a quick moment that if her and Charles had been married two months before, she would be a widow now.

The war continued and there seemed to be no end in sight. It was now February of 1862, and Scarlett was completely bored and unhappy. There were no more balls, no more barbeques, no more beau. Ashley was married and gone. What did she have to do? What did she have to live for now? Life seemed to drag on slowly and miserably, with nothing for Scarlett to do except wallow in her own thoughts about Ashley. Rhett Butler made frequent appearances as well, but her thoughts about him were only a faint desire she would tell herself. Her thoughts about Ashley, however, were pure and full of love and truth. Ashley was the one she loved. And he was gone.

As February came to an end, Ellen was growing concerned for her eldest daughter's health. Scarlett was becoming pale and thin, and she no longer had life in her eyes. After consulting Doctor Fontaine who said that a change in scenery would do wonders for Scarlett, Ellen suggested that Scarlett go visit her family in Savannah and Charleston. Scarlett absolutely refused. All of her relatives were older and boring and she would have even less to do with them than she did at Tara. But this gave her another idea. Scarlett would go visit Melanie in Atlanta, and maybe she would get to see Ashley if he came home on furlough. Seeing Ashley would make everything better!

Perhaps Rhett Butler might also be in Atlanta at this time. "Where did that come from?", she wondered. "I don't actually want to see that man again, do I?" She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and set about putting her plan into action.

Scarlett wrote to Melanie first, telling her how she missed her dear friend now that everyone was gone and how she longed to see her. She told Melanie how everyone left her at Tara with nothing to do and she wanted desperately to have a friend to help her through the trying times of the war.

The second Melanie finished reading Scarlett's letter she talked to her Aunt Pitty Pat and convinced her to have Scarlett come stay with them. This did not seem like a bad idea to Aunt Pitty, who was so fearful of having only two women in the house now that the war has started, and having someone else there with her and Melanie would be a relief. Scarlett wasted no time packing her trunks and setting off for Atlanta, hoping that the city would prove to be more diverting that Tara. And maybe, just maybe, she would even get to see her precious Ashley.

Rhett Butler sat at the desk in the captain's quarters of his ship. The ship will be making port in Savannah soon. They had been back and forth at sea for a couple of months, finally coming back from England to the United States with a cargo hold full of goods for the Confederacy. They were not desperate yet, but Rhett knew the time was nearing for the South to go into a panic, not that they would never admit it. As much as he disliked most confederates' view on the war he was sad to see the life he knew growing up disappearing, as he knew it would once the Yankees won the war. It was only a matter of time. During that time, however, Rhett was going to make the most of it, and so far he was making profit and lots of it. This next haul would no doubt bring in a decent sum. At least there was this upside to the foolishness of the South.

Apart from the money waiting for him, Rhett's thoughts also lay somewhere else. Since that day in April when he met Scarlett O'Hara, he could not stop thinking about her. And this frustrated him to no end. He had seen more beautiful women in his lifetime. Hell! He had bedded more beautiful women not too long ago. But why on earth did that stubborn, spoiled southern belle not leave his mind these last several months?

There was something about her, dare he say it, a passion for living that he admired and seldom saw in other girls. There was also what happened the day of the barbeque. Many nights on the ship when sleep escaped him, Rhett would remember what it felt like to hold her in his arms kissing her. How she moaned softly. How she pressed her body against his. How she wrapped her small arms around his neck wanting him to kiss her harder. He had stored in his mind much more illicit scenarios from other encounters with women, but he always returned to his kisses with Scarlett that day. So simple yet so powerful. He was a man who prided himself on not getting too involved with women and always staying detached, so having this girl constantly penetrating his thoughts was disconcerting.

Will he ever see her again? Will he ever kiss her again? He was certain that if the former happened the latter would quickly follow if he could help it. Was she still infatuated with that Mr. Wilkes? He hoped not. For some reason he greatly dislike the little gentleman.

Perhaps she will be in Atlanta when he stops there in the summer to say hello to Belle? But he quickly wiped that thought away from his mind. Why should he care if he ever saw her again? There are plenty other girls in the world, and he could have his pick of them. Scarlett O'Hara was definitely not the woman he wanted...


	4. The Bazaar, Part 1

**Howdy everyone! Yep! Another chapter! And in other good news, I left my room today and went outside =) good for me, right?! Anyways, thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews and for following this story. It really means a lot, especially since this is my first one. You guys keep me going! **

**A few of you mentioned that it's sad that there is no Wade, and I agree! I love Wade and wish I could have him here, but it just wouldn't work with where I want this story to go. But yea, he's pretty awesome.**

**It is time for our favorite couple to meet again! Who's excited?**

**And I own nothing.**

* * *

Rhett arrived in Atlanta the second week of June, 1862. He had planned on staying in the city for only a few days. He wanted to sell the latest shipment he brought in, check on some other business and catch up with Belle Watling before he left for New Orleans, but while on his way to bank his second day there he was stopped by Doctor Meade who insisted that the blockade runner stay until at least next week when a bazaar was going to take place in order to raise money for the hospital.

"You must attend," implored Doctor Meade, "as you are the one responsible for providing many of the items that will be on sale at the bazaar, the drugs we use at the hospital, and for supplying most of the ladies of Atlanta with the dresses they will be wearing that evening. You must attend." Doctor Meade said with finality. This was not part of Rhett's plan but he had agreed, partly because of the doctor's insistence and partly because he thought the citizens of Atlanta in the midst of a war would provide him with ample, confederate-fueled entertainment to make the delay worth it. At least he hoped that would be the case.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scarlett was having a difficult time adjusting to life in Atlanta. She had been there several months and absolutely loved the energy and the liveliness she had felt when she first arrived in the city, and she was excited at the prospect that she would finally be having fun again after a year of never-ending boredom, but her hopes were quickly dashed. As Melanie and Pitty Pat were in mourning over Charles they never had any callers over at the house, and because neither Aunt Pitty nor Melanie could attend any social gatherings, Scarlett was stuck sitting in the house with them instead of going out, while all the other young girls were having fun and flirting with their beaus and attending parties and dances. This made Scarlett miserable.

She was bored again and no matter how much Aunt Pitty and Melanie tried to make her happy at home, they always failed. It also did not help the situation that Scarlett had to constantly listen to Melanie talk about Ashley and read his letters with tears and love in her eyes. When Melanie did that it made Scarlett sick. And it also made her jealous. How she wished those letters were addressed to her instead of Melanie and how she wished she could take them up to her room and read them all alone over and over again until they were imprinted in her mind. But no. Ashley wrote his letters to Melanie, even though it was her he loved. It was just not fair.

The worst part of it, though, was that Scarlett had to hide how much she disliked Melanie. She was after all the reason Scarlett was in Atlanta in the first place, and if Scarlett wanted to stay and hear Ashley's letters read out loud and maybe even see him soon, she had to be Melanie's best friend. It grated on her nerve more than anything, but she did it because of her love for Ashley.

Scarlett also worked at the hospital with Melanie almost every day. She hated the work and the smell of blood and flesh and her back and feet hurt all the time when she returned home, but it at least allowed her to leave Aunt Pitty's house, for which she was grateful. The only other thing which made the hospital bearable was that Scarlett got to flirt with the soldiers, and she quickly had most of them, at least the younger ones, wrapped around her little finger with her charms. Even though they were wounded and had tattered uniforms they were always happy to see her and compliment her and tell her how pretty she looked, and there was nothing Scarlett liked more than compliments.

When the day of the bazaar came, Scarlett was at first extremely upset that she would not be able to go because of Pitty and Melanie, but after Mrs. Merriwether and Mrs. Elsing convinced the ladies to go and Melanie to work the McLure girls' booth, Scarlett felt more excited than she had since the barbeque at Twelve Oaks.

They arrived at the bazaar in the early evening. Melanie and Pitty were wearing their black mourning gowns and quickly retreated to their perspective spots in the make-shift ballroom; Melanie to her assigned booth and Pitty to sit in the corner with the chaperones. Scarlett, however, walked into the room and basked in its beauty. There were candles and flowers and decorations everywhere and she had to admit the room looked beautiful. She also knew that she looked beautiful herself.

Melanie had quietly requested and Pitty Pat agreed that she not wear anything too ostentatious because she was going with them, and Scarlett did not mind because all she wanted to do was go to the ball and dance. The gown she wore was not as elaborate as the dresses of the other girls, but still looked better than all of them. The gown was silk and a deep emerald green. It was off the shoulder revealing just enough of her creamy skin with little tassels that looked like flowers lightly hung around her bust, around to the little sleeves and also around to the back. There were no other decorations on the dress. The skirt flared out wide and the combination of that and the corset she was wearing made her waist look impossibly small.

The color of the gown complimented her magnolia skin perfectly and made her green eyes even greener, if that was possible. The green of the dress and her pale skin made her dark hair stand out as well, as it was in a low, loose chignon at the nape of her neck with a few stray ringlets flowing as she walked. She wore no jewelry as per Melanie's request but she had put on a bit of rouge and a dab of cologne before she left the house. Scarlett looked stunning, and she knew it.

As she walked around the ballroom Scarlett received a lot of attention from the soldiers and the other men present. She saw the evil looks the other girls gave her when she walked by and the men whose arms they were hanging on turned to Scarlett to say hello or kiss her hand. She did not care about those looks however. She was so happy to be there and so happy about dancing for hours that nothing could spoil this night for her!

Except, of course, Melanie. The main reason Melanie had agreed to go was that Scarlett promised her that she would occasionally stand with Melanie at the booth throughout the night. Scarlett quickly agreed when the suggestion was made because she wanted to go to the bazaar so badly, but now she was regretting her promise, especially since she did not think Melanie would make her keep it. But after some time of ignoring the large, brown pleading eyes looking at her from the booth, Scarlett excused herself from the two gentlemen she had been talking and laughing with so wonderfully and walked over to be with Melanie. In the few shorts steps in took to reach her destination, Scarlett had become incredibly irritated.

The two women made small talk for a bit but then fell silent and just observed the happy commotion of the room. Scarlett however did not fare well with the silence for too long and spoke up.

"The men look handsome, don't they?"

"They would look much better if they wore grey uniforms and were in Virginia instead of here!" Melanie exclaimed rather loudly, considering that a few of these men were standing near them and mostly likely heard the little outburst.

"Why Melly! How can you say such a thing!" Scarlett was stunned by Melanie's words.

"Charlie fought and died for the Cause! And Ashley is still out there risking his life every day! If they did it then these men should also!" There was anger rising in her voice.

"Hush up Melly, this isn't the place," Scarlett warned and Melanie listened to the advice. The two women fell back into silence, each with their own thoughts running through their minds. Scarlett, even though she had told Melanie to stop her rant, was impressed with what she had said. "Maybe she has a backbone after all." Then her thoughts turned to Ashley. Her handsome, brave wonderful Ashley out there somewhere fighting for the Cause! If only this stupid war would end so he could return to her! But before she could dwell on Ashley for long Scarlett was pulled out of her musings by the approach of Doctor Meade.

"Melanie! Scarlett! I'm glad to see you. It must be very difficult for you to be here Miss Melly, but no sacrifice it too great for the Cause! Now, I have a secret I must share with you. I've come up with a rather clever way of raising money for the hospital, but I'm afraid some of the ladies will not approve of it."

The ladies' curiosity was piqued instantly. "Do tell us Doctor Meade!"

"I will not tell you just yet, but I do ask that if the church members come after me, you will come to my defense!" With a chuckle and a skip in his step, Doctor Meade walked away.

At the same moment, Rhett Butler entered the ballroom and surveyed the scene before him. He was impressed with the look of the room and gave credit to the people of Atlanta for organizing such an affair with the limited resources they had. "They are determined as hell if nothing else," he mused.

He wore a sharp black suit perfectly tailored and emphasizing his large, muscular physique, small waist and above average height. His boots were black and shiny and he walked in them with a grace that did not seem fitting for such a large body. His black hair was neatly groomed as was his thin mustache. He looked so different from the rest of the men around him, so exotic and so handsome. Too handsome if judging by the glances some of the women were bestowing upon him. Rhett scanned the room with an air of arrogance and winked at a couple of the girls whose eyes he meet, causing them to blush profusely. Then he saw her.

She did not notice him right away as she was in conversation with her friend, and he took this opportunity to examine her closely.

She still looked like she did when he kissed her under the tree over a year ago, but there were also some subtle changes. Rhett was not in the least bit disappointed with any of them. Her look was young but she had lost any girlish features her face held a year ago, making her beautiful now where before she was maybe only somewhat pretty and mostly charming. Her body was also like her remembered; not too thin and feminine in all the right places with a waist so tiny Rhett was almost certain his hands could span it if he tried. Also the dress she was wearing only served to increase her beauty and make her body even more appealing. Rhett decided on the spot that green was her best color and it is the only one she should ever wear.

The memory of kissing her hit him with full force that moment and he wanted nothing more than to do it again. Rhett could not take his eyes off of her. He was mesmerized.

Scarlett, in the middle of talking to Melanie, felt someone's eyes of her and quickly looked around. When her eyes landed on Rhett Butler and locked with his, her breath hitched in her throat. Her heart began to race and she became flushed. She did not even hear Melanie trying to bring her back to their conversation.

Rhett Butler. He was there, at the bazaar. How could this be? Rhett Butler.

The way he was looking at her made her weak at the knees and then she remembered their kiss. That kiss that she had not stopped thinking about for over a year. Any thoughts of Ashley from the evening were right then completely obliterated from her mind.

They stared at each other for a few moments, neither of them blinking. Then Rhett picked up his feet and confidently started walking over to her, their eyes never losing contact.

* * *

**I was going to keep going here, but I thought it would be more fun to make the bazaar happen over the course of a couple of chapters. It's such a great part of the book, I want to make it last as long as possible!**

**Even though it might seem obvious, just wanted to point out that I used MM's language/writing for inspiration in this chapter. Nothing is word for word from the book and I everything here is my own, but I thought I would give credit where credit is due!**

**Also, if anyone is interested, I put up the link to a picture of the dress I put Scarlett in from The Met website in my profile page. Finding this dress took much longer than I would have liked, but the research was super fun and well worth it. I think I'm going to dress Scarlett in all real dresses that I find then provide the link in my profile after each chapter is posted just so there is a visual. Also, I know the color of this one is wrong, but just use your imagination and pretend it's green =)**

**Please read and review! Good or bad or both are welcome! More to come soon!**


	5. The Bazaar, Part 2

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 5! Finished all my midterms yesterday so I finally had a chance to finish this bad boy. It's my longest chapter so far, so I'm really proud =)**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They really make this worth it, I cannot tell you how much. **

**Now for part two of the bazaar...who's excited?**

* * *

He walked towards her with such purpose that she had the slight urge to recoil away from him. They still had not looked away from one another and when he finally came to stand before her she saw the predatory gleam in his eye. It scared her somewhat, but it thrilled her even more. He was grinning widely as he bowed politely and took her small, white hand in his large dark one and kissed it. The kiss was so light, so tender, but it sent a jolt of electricity through Scarlett and she shivered. Rhett, of course, noticed.

"Miss O'Hara. What a wonderful surprise seeing you here." Rhett held her hand a moment longer than necessary before he let it go gently. "I believe the last time I had the pleasure of being in your company was the April before last...far too long ago if I may say so. What brings you to Atlanta?"

Scarlett did not realize she had been holding her breath since he had walked up to her and tried to subtly release the air she had been holding in her lungs. "He's so handsome," she though. "Why does he had to be so handsome that I can barely think when he's around?! Did he ask me a question?" Scarlett continued to stare at him without giving an answer to his inquiry.

Melanie, clearly forgotten for the moment, had been keenly observing their interaction since the gentleman approached their booth and she could tell there was something going on between this man and her dear friend. She smiled to herself. They were clearly interested in one another, and from the way he was looking at Scarlett it was obvious he found her to be very beautiful. Melanie observed Scarlett's admirer for a second before she smiled even wider in recognition. When Melanie saw that Scarlett still had not answered the question posed to her, she interjected.

"Dear Scarlett is here visiting me and my aunt. You are Mr. Rhett Butler, if I am not mistaken. I am Mrs. Melanie Wilkes. We briefly met-"

"At the barbeque at Twelve Oaks, the same day I met Miss O'Hara. You had also announced your engagement that day, I believe. It is very kind of you to remember me from so long ago, Mrs. Wilkes." Rhett said politely and with warmth in his voice. Even though this was only his second time seeing Melanie Wilkes he could tell that she was a great lady with a good heart. He liked her already and felt a need to act properly when around her.

Scarlett woke from her dreamlike state when she realized Rhett Butler was giving Melanie attention and not her. His voice sounded different when he spoke to Melanie than when he spoke to her, no sarcasm or laughter hidden in between his words. The thought that he might like Melanie more than her made Scarlett very unhappy, and she tried to hide the jealous thoughts from appearing on her face. Rhett saw the change in her features however and laughed inwardly. He was hoping to get this reaction from her. He liked how her eyes sparkled when she was mad.

"What are _you_ doing here in Atlanta, Mr. Butler?" Scarlett practically spat out the question, causing Rhett to cough slightly in order to hide his laughter and Melanie to blush due to Scarlett's rudeness.

"I am here on business, Miss O'Hara, business that will from now on send me to and from Atlanta frequently. I have decided to not only bring in goods for the good citizens of the city, but also make sure they are distributed properly." Rhett explained.

"Why you must be the famous Captain Butler we've all been hearing of. The great blockade runner! Every girl in this room is wearing a dress you brought in!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Thank you for the praise, Mrs. Wilkes, but you make too much of it. I am simply doing my part to aid our glorious Cause with the war efforts, just like every other confederate." This statement made Melanie's heart fill with warmth and admiration towards this man, but Scarlett felt something different. She saw the way the corner of his mouth went up when he spoke and she heard the mockery in his voice when he mentioned the Cause. Did he not believe in the Cause? Did he think this war foolish like she did?

"Scarlett, darling, don't you think it's wonderful what Captain Butler has done?"

"Yes. I suppose so." Scarlett did not know what to do or say. Captain Butler made her nervous. She admitted to herself that she was excited to see him but she was also worried that he would try to talk to her about Ashley and the scene in the library, or even worse, their kiss! If only Melanie wasn't there, then Scarlett would be less anxious.

"I hope the war so far has not affected either of you ladies too harshly?" Rhett wanted to keep the conversation alive and get Scarlett to talk more. Melanie however was the one who answered.

"My husband is currently fighting in Virginia, but my brother Charles..." Melanie could not finish the sentence.

"He died in camp last June," Scarlett finished for her.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss, Mrs. Wilkes. But permit a stranger to offer the comfort of saying that to die for one's country is to live forever," Rhett said gently. Melanie looked at him gratefully while Scarlett held back a snicker. He hadn't meant any part of that except being sorry for Melanie. How easily he managed to get out those words with his Charlestonian drawl and make them sound so sincere when it was clear to her he thought dying in war was a most stupid way to die. It did make her happy though that he wasn't like every other man in the room with his head filled with the war and the Cause and every other boring thing that went along with them. If Melanie would just go away perhaps she could talk to him about something that wasn't the war! Maybe he would tell her about all the places he's been to while blockading.

"Thank you for those beautiful words, Captain Butler, I-" a few people had come up to the booth and that moment and Melanie turned to them to hopefully sell some pillowcases, forgetting for the time being about Scarlett and Captain Butler. Scarlett saw her chance and moved to the other side of the booth with Rhett quickly following her around the counter.

"She is quite a lady, Mrs. Wilkes," Rhett stated, meaning every word.

"Well, if you think she's so wonderful why don't you go stand over there and talk to her then?" It was just too easy to get her riled up, he thought, even when he wasn't trying to.

"I would consider your suggestion if it wasn't for the fact that the person I'm standing next to now looks extremely pretty in her green dress." Scarlett's eyes lit up at the compliment and she looked up at him from under her lashes and gave him a small, coy smile. How easily her mood changed!

"Almost as pretty as you looked at that barbeque, although I cannot for the life of me decide if you looked prettier during our little chat in the library or outside after I kissed you." He had moved closer to her and was almost whispering. The smile disappeared instantly and was replaced with a with a scowl.

"You are absolutely horrid!", she whispered back. "You know how humiliated I was when I discovered you in the library yet you always find a way to bring it up!"

"Aahh, so the scene in the library is a point of discontent for you but not our kiss," he pointed out her slip with a smile. Scarlett did not know how to respond. He had caught her.

"What you did outside was horrid too."

"From what I remember you did not think it so horrid at the time. In fact I think you found my advances very pleasing."

Scarlett was mortified that he kept talking about their kiss. Of course she had enjoyed it and she wanted him to kiss her again but she did not want to actually talk about it, and she could not let him know just how right he was.

"This conversation stops now. It isn't decent to be talking about such things," Scarlett made the decision for the both of them. He then leaned even closer to her until they were almost touching.

"Don't worry Scarlett...I mean, Miss O'Hara, our little secret is safe with me, along with your and Ashley Wilkes' secret," he said then winked at her. She was about to fire back some smart retort at him for being so insolent and mocking, but she stopped when she realized he had called her "Scarlett" before correcting himself. But it wasn't that he said her name, it was the way he said it. He caressed every syllable and his voice was low and silky. He was talking to her like they were the only two people in the room. His closeness was overpowering. Rhett could feel it as well and moved back from her, giving both of them some room to breathe.

"May I have you attention please!" Doctor Meade got up on the platform at the front of the room and raised his arms in the air, beckoning for quite. "It is our duty to thank all of the ladies of Atlanta who have made this night such a success. Without their effort and hard work we would not be standing in this room tonight." Everyone burst into applause and cheers. Doctor Meade continued after the noise died down. "Their hard work and dedication created all of the beautiful items you see at these booths here, made all the more beautiful because of their creators." More applause from the crowd.

Rhett, who did not move away from Scarlett's booth, leaned in closer to her again and whispered, "Bloated old windbag, isn't he?"

At first Scarlett was aghast at hearing Doctor Meade being called such a thing, but the more she looked at Doctor Meade the more she agreed with Rhett and she giggled quietly. Rhett gave her a smile.

"However, what these ladies have done is not enough for the Cause. More must be done and more money must be raised in order to buy more drugs and supplies for the hospital, and tonight we have with us a great captain who for the past year has run the blockade and brought us the supplies we need. Captain Rhett Butler of Charleston!"

All the eyes in the room turned towards the direction Doctor Meade pointed and fell on Rhett standing next to Scarlett. The crowd then erupted into the loudest applause so far. Scarlett blushed furiously at having everyone in the room seeing her with Rhett, but she enjoyed the attention as well and quickly smiled and tried to look as pretty as she could. At the same time Rhett bowed gracefully, too gracefully for his large body, Scarlett thought, then lifted his head and smiled and nodded around the room. Scarlett could tell, however that in his head he was mocking the people cheering for him. He thought they were all fools.

"We need more gold to buy these supplies and I am asking you for it now," Doctor Meade continued. "No sacrifice is too great for our Cause and ladies, the Cause needs your jewelry. There is no need for any of you here to wear gleaming jewels while our boys are at the front fighting. Two of our bravest soldiers will walk among you to collect what you have. Just think of the Cause ladies, and your trinkets will not be difficult to part with!" Doctor Meade almost tripped over his own feet because of excitement and everyone in the room followed suit. Ladies left and right were ripping off their embellishments and throwing them in the baskets. Scarlett was grateful to Melanie and Pitty for asking her not to wear any jewelry tonight, for she would have hated to part with her grandmother's gold chain or her earbobs.

When a basket passed Rhett Scarlett and Melanie at the booth, Rhett was the only one who made a contribution; a very expensive looking gold cigar case. Scarlett could see the look of regret on Melanie's face for not having anything to put in the basket, but when the soldier left them Rhett moved to stand close to Scarlett and Melanie went to talk to a friend who came to the booth.

"Look at them all, throwing their precious jewelry away for a lost cause, thinking that their little gestures can change the tides of war." Scarlett sensed that Rhett's mood had turned serious and she looked up at him. He was scanning the room absentmindedly, as if everything before him was not worth a second glance. Scarlett stopped to study him for a moment. His face was almost a blank slate except for a slight something that Scarlett could not quite discern...was it sadness? Did he really think that Cause was lost and that the South should just surrender to the Yankees? She wanted to know his thoughts.

"Do you really think we are going to lose this war, Captain Butler?", she asked quietly, not wanting to draw anyone's prying ears to this conversation. He turned his attention back to her and put a charming, careless smile on his face once again.

"I don't think, I know. It is now only a matter of time before the Yankees lick us," he said confidently.

"But you're a famous blockade runner! People keep talking about how you're so brave and what you do for the Cause..." This made Rhett burst into loud laughter causing a few pairs of eyes to look their way.

"Miss O'Hara, you disappoint me." He was still chuckling. "The first time I met you I was certain you were not just another pretty face but a girl that truly speaks her mind as well. Now I can see that I was mistaken."

"What do you mean?", she asked with venom in her voice.

"Why don't you tell me what you really think about me? You don't care that I'm a blockade runner or that I'm brave or that I risk my life for the Confederacy, which in all honesty I don't. You think that I'm not gentleman and a cad, and what you really care about is whether or not I'm ever going to kiss you again."

Hot words rose to Scarlett's lips in defense of herself, and it did not matter that his assumptions were correct once again. How could her read her so well? He barely knew her! If was off putting that he could read her mind and beat her to her own words. This made her dislike him somewhat.

"Don't tell me what I do and do not think and what I care and do not care about. You are nasty and ill-bred and the fact that you have the gall to come here and then insult the soldiers and the Cause without reason-"

"Stop! Please stop! I can take no more of your barrage!" He was laughing at her again. This man was such a skunk. She no longer cared if her ever kissed her again!

"Do not preach to me about the Cause, my dear, when I know that you yourself do not care about this war one bit."

"How did you know..." Scarlett began to ask before she stopped herself. Now she was furious. She had just admitted to Rhett Butler that she did not care about the Cause. She had fallen right into his trap.

"If I haven't already demonstrated this tonight, Miss O'Hara, you are a very easy person to read. When you speak about the Cause there is not that gleam in your eyes or a light in your face that every other southerner, except me, gets when they talk about the Cause. You don't care about how many pillowcases you sell tonight or if the hospital raises enough money to buy drugs and bandages. All you want to do here tonight is dance and have a good time. Am I not correct in my assumptions? Please, I beg you to inform me if I am mistaken."

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you, Captain Butler. Your words just proved to me that you are indeed no gentleman and that you are just a conceited varmint! I don't care that you're a great blockade runner, I will not speak to you ever again!"

"Before I lose the privilege of speaking to you for the rest of my life, my dear, allow me to correct a misapprehension you have about me. I am not a 'great blockade runner'. I am a business man and blockade is currently the business which just so happens to be making me a lot of money at the moment. That's all there is to it for me. Not the Cause or anything like that."

"You are just awful! Why, you're no better than a Yankee."

"I do not consider that an insult by any means. Some Yankees are quite pleasant people actually, as I've had the pleasure of finding out when I sailed into New York harbor to pick up cargo not too long ago."

"You do business with the Yankees?" Scarlett could not contain her curiosity. She will stop speaking to him forever once this conversation was over.

"Of course I do! Many of them are happy to make some money, even if it does mean helping the Confederacy. Money is always the most important."

"Still, you're horrid for doing business with them."

"Think what you want, Miss O'Hara, but when this war is over and the Yankees win, I will not be scrounging around for coins or a bite to eat."

"You're despicable, and I hate you," she retorted stupidly.

"We both know that is far from true, Scarlett," and with that he glided away from her and the booth and into the crowd.

The moment he left Melanie came up to Scarlett, dying to know what Scarlett and the dashing Captain Butler were talking about for so long. But before she had a chance to ask, Doctor Meade stood on the platform once again to make another announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a surprise for all you of that might be rather shocking! Just remember that this is done for the hospital and our wounded boys." A murmur went about the crowd at this, everyone wondering what surprise the doctor could possibly have in store.

"The dancing is about to begin, and as we all know, everyone wants to lead the reels. So, for the benefit of the hospital: Gentlemen, if you wish to lead a reel with a lady of your choice, you must bid for her!" This sent a wave of tumult through the crowd. The chaperones and matrons were in an uproar over such a proposition and the young people could not wait to start the bidding.

Men were shouting out names left and right with Maybelle Merriwether and Scarlett getting the most mentions. Scarlett was glowing with excitement. She will beat Maybelle and lead the opening reel and dance all night long with every man in the room. How glorious it would be!

But when Maybelle's bid reached seventy five dollars and passed the previous highest one for Scarlett, her hopes of leading the reel began to fade. That was a lot of money, and not many men in the room could top it. Oh how she wanted to get the highest bid!

"Miss Scarlett O'Hara... one hundred and fifty dollars. In gold," Rhett Butler's drawl rang loud and clear through the hall from the front of the room. Everyone looked from him to Scarlett and then back to him. That was a very large sum of money, much more than necessary to win the bidding, although Captain Butler was talking to Scarlett earlier for quite a long time...

Scarlett was frozen in place. She could not believe so much money had been bid on her, and by Rhett Butler nonetheless! He cause her gaze from where he was standing across the hall and winked at her. She smiled back at him and with floating feet she stepped out of the booth and walked towards Rhett. Everyone else in the room, knowing the auction was over, began lining up for the first reel.

Scarlett was elated. She got the highest bid and was the center of attention and she was about to dance with a handsome, famous blockade runner. Nothing could be better than this!

When they met at the head of the line Scarlett curtsied low and Rhett bowed, both smiling widely at each other. Scarlett was so happy when she heard the orchestra begin to play "Dixie". She was also pleasantly surprised as she watched Rhett dance because he maneuvered his large body through the steps of the dance so well, better than any other man in the room. She wanted to dance every dance with him that night.

When the reel was over and it was time for the waltz, without asking permission Rhett pulled Scarlett into his arms. He saw her blush but she did not pull away so he held her just a bit closer than was considered proper.

"Don't hold me so close, Captain Butler. People will talk," Scarlett said as she felt the chaperons watching them closely. Even though he was a famed blockade runner it was still known that Rhett Butler wasn't received.

"Let them talk, why do you care?"

"I care about my reputation, Captain Butler, something I believe you are not practiced in."

"That cuts, my dear. But you're right. I don't care about my reputation and neither should you. What those women say has no bearing whatsoever. It is nothing but gossip."

"I don't really care what they say, but I will still mind that I act like a lady should."

"I thought we had agreed that you are no lady?"

"You are just a wretch Captain Butler, but since you waltz so divinely I will forgive you this one time," Scarlett said as she looked at him from under her lashes and gave him her best southern belle simper.

"Don't start that flirting with me Scarlett. It won't work." She pouted for a moment but as Rhett spun her around effortlessly she smiled up at him again. She was smiling a lot that evening, she noticed.

"Why don't you care about your reputation?"

"What a question to ask at such a time! But I will give you an answer. When you have been the topic of gossip as frequently as I have, you finally see just how insignificant a reputation is. You also discover that if you have enough money people will easily forgive your misdeeds."

"And do you have a lot of money?"

"Again such a leading question! I am shocked at you Miss O'Hara, but again I will oblige. Yes, I have a lot of money that I have procured in my own mischievous ways and I plan to acquire even more from blockading. I won't give you a number as I can see you desperately want one, but rest assured in most places it is enough to erase any bad reputation I may have. Now enough of this talk. You are the most beautiful dancer I have ever danced with and I don't want to waste a moment."

He bid on her for every dance that night and Scarlett could not be more thrilled about it. He was so strong and masculine and danced so well, and she knew every girl in the room was jealous of her that she would have danced on forever when she could. As much as she tried not to let herself be lured in by Rhett Butler Scarlett could not help it. She tried to think of the awful things he had said about the Cause earlier in the night and the jabs he took at her, but when he smiled at her she always forgot what he had said. She also tried to think of Ashley and her love from him, but every time Rhett pulled her closer she forgot about him as well.

When the last dance was finally over, Rhett slowly kissed her hand while he whispered "Meet me outside on the right side of the building in ten minutes", then walked way briskly. Scarlett did not move for a moment but then saw Melanie coming towards her and regained her composure. Melanie could not believe how much money Rhett's bidding on Scarlett raised for the hospital and went on and on about how much Captain Butler has done for the Cause. Some of the other girls came up to talk to Scarlett was well, but she was barely paying attention as she was counting down the seconds before she could make her escape to go meet Rhett.

When the time finally came, Scarlett excused herself by saying she needed some fresh air after dancing for so long and slipped out the front door. She walked around the right side of the building, but it was dark and there were trees and bushes obscuring her view.

"Captain Butler? Are you there?" She took a few cautious steps forward.

In a manner that was similar to what happened the day of the barbeque, Rhett arms appeared from behind one of the trees, wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. He wasted no time in kissing her and this time she did not hesitate to bring her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. This is what both of them had been waiting for all night.

At first their kiss was hurried and harsh, neither capable of controlling their excitement, but after a few minutes their pace slowed down and their kisses turned long and languid. Rhett slowly pied her lips open with his tongue and slipped inside her mouth, eliciting a moan from her. Scarlett, who had been raking her hands through his soft, black hair tightened her grasp and pulled his head down towards her. Rhett in return moved his hands from where they had been stroking her sides and wrapped them around her tightly then leaning towards her body bent her slightly over his arm.

After what seemed like hours they pulled apart to catch their breathes, but still held onto each other. Rhett was almost happy they broke the kiss because it was getting very difficult for him to maintain his self control. He absolutely could not take her then and there against the wall, not matter how badly he wanted to. Scarlett wanted a minute to collect her thoughts because she could not understand what was happening but her mind was still foggy and her knees were so weak that she was sure that if he let go of her she would fall to the ground. How can this man do this to her? How could he turn her into such a wanton when she did not even care for him? Did she?

"Miss O'Hara...Scarlett-"

"Captain Butler...Rhett-"

The both started at the same time then smiled weakly, neither knowing what to say. Rhett finally stepped up.

"Thank you for the dance, Scarlett." He leaned in and kissed her briefly. "Good night." Then he stepped from behind the tree and through the bushed and he was gone.

Scarlett, still unsteady on her feet, waited for a few minutes before stepping out into the light herself and making her way back into the ballroom to find Melanie and Aunt Pitty and return home. She was so distracted trying to grasp her mind around the situation she did not see Maybelle Merriwether standing not too far away on the sidewalk next to the street waiting for her carriage, her jaw gaping open. She had seen Captain Butler emerge from the bushes and wondered what he had been doing, but when Scarlett followed him not too much later, she believed she knew exactly what he had been up to.

* * *

**Woooo, that was fun to write! I apologize if some people thought I spent too long at the bazaar, but it's always been one of my favorite parts of the book, and I think it's a really important part in Scarlett and Rhett's relationship because it's the first time they interact for a long period of time and it includes their first real conversations. And not just any conversations, but conversations where nothing too tragic has happened to them yet and both are being true to themselves and revealing a lot about each other. This is where the two are together young, and witty and unscarred and the dialogue in this scene in the book is just phenomenal. **

**Also, about leaving out either Scarlett or Melanie giving any jewelry for the Cause... In this story Scarlett has no wedding ring to give, and I really believe that Melanie would not have done it if Scarlett had not, like Melanie said herself. So yea, that's the reasoning behind that =)**

**Not too much school work for a while (yay senior year!) so hopefully the next chapter comes in a few days! I think I've figured out exactly where is story is going to go and how it's going to get there, so now have even more motivation to write! **

**Keep those reviews coming! **


	6. Aftermath

The rumor that Scarlett O'Hara had been seen outside the bazaar in a compromising situation with Captain Butler spread like wildfire. Maybelle wasted no time telling her mother and Mrs. Merriwether reacted in kind and spread the rumor further along Atlanta's high society.

"Did you hear about Scarlett and Captain Butler? Maybelle swears she saw them together outside the bazaar...she didn't see what they were doing but they were together and alone..."

"...it all makes sense when considering how much money he bid to dance with her! My dear, he isn't even received in Charleston! Why Scarlett agreed to dance with him in the first place is beyond me!"

'"He might be a great blockade runner but I knew he wasn't a decent man...I am really surprised at Scarlett though. What will her mother think?"

Such was the talk circulating around Atlanta the following day, and Scarlett soon heard about it. It sent Aunt Pitty into hysterics and Melanie was quiet and awkward with Scarlett all day. Scarlett was livid that Maybelle could not keep her big mouth shut about seeing her alone with Rhett, but she was grateful than Maybelle had not seen more than she did. That would have been an unimaginable disaster! But even though the worse had not happened, Scarlett was still upset at the situation.

She knew her reputation was on the line and she had to fix it somehow. After much deliberation with herself Scarlett came up with what she thought was a plausible excuse for why she was with Rhett outside the bazaar. Through expertly faked tears she explained to Melanie what had happened.

"Captain Butler left the dance floor right after the dancing was over. He disappeared." Scarlett dabbed a few tears away from her eyes. "I wanted to thank him for all the money he raised for the hospital by bidding to dance with me." She sniffled. Melanie put her hand on Scarlett's arm affectionately. "I couldn't find him anywhere in the ballroom so I went outside to look for him. I simply could not let him leave without saying thank you!"

"Of course not darling!", Melanie agreed.

Scarlett paused to cry a little more then continued.

"I found him outside smoking. I went up to him and thanked him for all the money he donated then asked him to do everything he could to bring as many supplies for the hospital as possible on his next blockade run for Atlanta." At this point Scarlett started sobbing and flung her arms around Melanie and buried her head in her shoulder.

"He said he would do his best and then left! I stayed outside a bit longer to get some fresh air and then I came back to the hall. That's all that happened Melly! Truly! I just wanted to help the hospital Melly! That's all I wanted to do! And now that Maybelle is saying such bad things about me! It's simply not fair!" With the conclusion of her account Scarlett hiccupped into Melanie's shoulder and sniffled once more.

"There there, Scarlett darling!", Melanie said as she patted Scarlett's back gently. "Of course you were just trying to help the hospital. You are such a selfless thing. You did nothing wrong. Please don't cry darling, this will all be sorted out in no time."

Melanie did not doubt her best friend's story for a second. The next day she quickly went about using her connections and popularity with the Old Guard to rectify the situation. She repeatedly told Scarlett' story of what happened between her and Captain Butler and when questioned with the impropriety of it Melanie emphasized Scarlett's desire to do all she could to help the hospital and the soldiers. Melanie stood unmoving by Scarlett's side and would not rest until her friend's name was cleared of any wrongdoing. Scarlett could not help but feel a warm tide of gratitude in her heart towards Melly during the entire ordel, and for the first time since Ashley's wedding Scarlett did not hate the woman she previously considered to be her unworthy rival.

"She really does love me, doesn't she?" Scarlett realized.

At first the Old Guard was reluctant to accept Scarlett's explanation but the more they thought about it the more they relented. After all Scarlett did bring in a lot of money for the hospital by dancing with Captain Butler, and if she had indeed only thanked him and asked him to bring in supplies for the hospital while they were alone for a short time, what was truly not so terrible. Only as long as it was for the Cause. They decided to pardon Scarlett for the time being and wait for Captain Butler's return to Atlanta with new cargo. If it included bandages instead of yards of lace then Scarlett was telling the truth and any black mark on her record would be erased.

Scarlett was full of joy at having her name cleared, for this time at least, and she prayed and prayed that somehow Rhett would have the sense to bring in supplies for the hospital like she had supposedly asked him to and not just the feminine fripperies that he could sell so easily to the fashion starved ladies of Atlanta.

"I can't believe that my reputation depends on that blackguard!" Scarlett wondered to herself. "It's been two days since the bazaar and I haven't heard anything of him. He's probably laughing at my misery and telling people lies about what happened!"

Even though she was upset she was hoping Rhett would remain in Atlanta long enough to hear of her story and bring in the right cargo on his next run and save her reputation.

When Ellen's letter came on Thursday, a mere three days after the bazaar, Scarlett was mortified. Someone, she suspected Mrs. Merriwhether, had written to Ellen the day after the bazaar before Scarlett could defend herself and now Ellen thought the worst. Did the people of Atlanta have nothing better to do than gossip and write letters?

"I do not know exactly what happened, but if what I hear is true then I am extremely disappointed in you, Scarlett" she read her mother's neat hand. "I do not understand how you could be so careless as to be seen alone with a man like Captain Butler! He is not received by his own family and I've been told but your aunts in Charleston he has the most terrible reputation. I expected better from you, and I am very grieved to hear that you acted so irresponsibly. As much as I respect Aunt Pitty and am grateful for her taking you in these past several months I believe that it will be better if you returned to Tara and were with family again. Your father will be in Atlanta on Friday to speak with Captain Butler and to bring you home. I know you might be upset at this, Scarlett, but it is for the best."

Gerald was coming to Atlanta to speak to Rhett? She had to go back to Tara? This was just awful. If it only wasn't for that stupid Maybelle none of this would he happening! What was she going to do? Scarlett definitely did not want to back to Tara and the thought of Gerald confronting Rhett frightened her.

When Gerald arrived the next day Scarlett put on her sweetest smile for her father and tried to distract him with every topic of conversation imaginable all day but after dinner was over Gerald got up from the table and prepared to go out to confront Captain Butler about Scarlett. No amount of pleasing or honeyed words could stop him.

Scarlett went up to her room distressed that night and could not fall asleep. Several hours later, as Scarlett was staring up at her ceiling with numerous scenarios playing out in her head about how the talk between Rhett and her father could have gone, she heard a loud noise coming from the street. She went to the window and saw a buggy pull up in front of the house and two figures climb out, one very tall and one much shorter; Rhett and Gerald. Her Pa was singing at the top of his lungs while Rhett was holding him up and walking him to the front door. Scarlett practically flew out of her room and down the stairs to open the door. She could not have Pitty or Melly wake up to this sight, as both of them would be too mortified with such a scene to be of much help anyways.

Scarlett opened the door to see her extremely drunk father supported by a very composed and grinning Rhett Butler. At least he was still in Atlanta.

"Your father, I believe?" Rhett was trying to hold back his laugher but it soon died in his throat when he looked at her and saw that she was wearing only a wrapper and that her hair was long and loose past her shoulders. His eyes suddenly filled with desire and Scarlett felt how his gaze penetrated right through her wrapper

She was extremely annoyed that he looked at her like that at such an inappropriate time. Her father was right there! How dare he look at her like that? Who did he think he was getting her father drunk and then taking advantage of her state of undress? The man was an absolute cad.

She fought back the urge to yell something insulting at him and instead moved away from the entrance.

"Bring him in please," she said as calmly as she could. Rhett took him times looking up from her body to her eyes and smiled a wicked smile. He was so infuriating!

"Shall I bring him upstairs?"

"No!" Scarlett said this rather loudly. The thought of Rhett Butler upstairs made her rather nervous. "Just put him on the settee in the parlor," she instructed.

Rhett did as told and once Gerald was settled down as best as could be managed Scarlett and Rhett stepped out into the entryway.

"Captain Butler, what did you do to my father?" Scarlett whispered hoarsely. It was dark but they were standing close together and Scarlett could see a smile forming on his lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss O'Hara," he replied innocently. "He came to the saloon looking for me, to discuss you I assume. I suggested we talk over a couple of hands of poker and naturally we had a few drinks during the game, then with my ever gentlemanly behavior I returned your father to you safe and sound." He leaned a little bit closer to her and gently tugged at a lock of her hair. She slapped his hand away.

"You got him drunk and in all likelihood made him lose a lot of money! What were you trying to accomplish toying around with him like this?" She was fuming at this point.

"I got to see you again, didn't I?"

Suddenly Scarlett couldn't breathe. He was so close to her now, his lips almost touching hers and his strong arms snaking around her waist pulling her against him. Not this again! Scarlett could feel herself becoming intoxicated by his closeness and forgetting why she was mad at him. This conceited, scheming maddening man had so much power over her and she hated feeling a loss of sense control.

They looked each other in the eyes for a moment before he lowered his head and kissed her. This kiss was nothing like their previous two. At Twelve Oaks and outside the bazaar his kisses were strong and passionate, almost smothering. This time, his lips were gentle and instead of exploring her body his hands were softly cupping her face. Scarlett grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket for support and kissed him back more timidly. There was so much tenderness in the way he was kissing her she did not know how to respond. Rhett then gently sucked on her bottom lip lightly and Scarlett ran her tongue along his hesitantly. She heard a soft groan from him and one hand went from her cheek to the back of her head while the other dropped down to her waist, but he did not pull her any closer. This confused Scarlett and she leaned into him further, feeling the heat of his muscular body come through her wrapper making her swoon. At her increased response to him Rhett tested her further, wanting to see just how badly she wanted him, and he tried to break the kiss and pull away. Scarlett felt this and without a second thought she moved her hands up to his head and brought their mouths back together. He smiled against her lips and finally crushed her body against his and gently slid his tongue in her mouth, which she gladly accepted.

Scarlett knew that this was by far the most indecent thing she's ever done, having Rhett Butler in the house at this late hour, kissing him unashamedly with her father in the next room but she didn't care because it felt too good. She had a warm feeling in her stomach and her lips were tingling. She had never felt like this kissing any other man and she never wanted to stop. But she had a feeling Rhett knew exactly what he was doing to her and this made her come to her senses and break the kiss. She wasn't sure how far he could push her and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out at that moment.

As she pulled away Rhett looked down at her curiously, as he could tell her demeanor had changed. "What's the matter Scarlett?"

"We shouldn't be doing this." Scarlett could hardly believe how breathy her voice sounded.

"Why not? We are both certainly enjoying ourselves and I must say you look incredibly fetching in the little outfit you're wearing," he said mischievously.

"Oh why must you always talk about such things? You are so coarse." She was embarrassed about his speaking of their enjoyment of each other's kisses but was also flattered that he found her attractive in her wrapper.

"Stop being such a prude, Scarlett. There is nothing wrong with what we were doing or with you enjoying it. After all, they say I'm a terribly good kisser."

Scarlett paused for a moment to think of who "they" actually were and the notion of him kissing other women ignited a flare of jealousy within her. Why she cared about who he kissed she did not know, but the moment was lost and she wanted nothing more than to get away from him. She moved his arms away from around her waist and stepped back.

"Please leave now, Captain Butler. Thank you for retuning my father. Good night." She went past him to open the door but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Am I sensing some jealously, Scarlett? Do you want to know who "they" are that praise my kissing abilities?" He was laughing at her once again. Why did he have to be so hateful? And how did he know exactly what she had been thinking about?

"I don't care who you have kissed and I don't want to hear anything about it. Leave now."

"Don't be angry at me, Scarlett. Come, our last few encounters have been so pleasant I would not want this one to be any different."

"Good night."

"Are you sure you want to send me away so harshly? Especially since your reputation solely depends on me?", Rhett asked in the most self-satisfied voice.

"You heard about that?!"

"Of course I did. Atlanta is a city that can keep no secrets. I heard about what we had supposedly done and the following day I heard about what you said happened between us. If you ask me I much prefer Atlanta's version," Rhett explained then chuckled.

"Don't you dare laugh at this Rhett Butler! It is all your fault for having me come outside with you."

"If I recall correctly, my dear, I only made a suggestion. You were the one who followed through on it."

Scarlett paused as she thought of a response. He was right of course. She did not have to meet him outside, but she had.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm the one people are talking about and now my father is here ready to take me back to Tara." As she said this Gerald mumbled something incoherently in the other room then went back to snoring.

"I thought you didn't care if people talked about you."

"I do care about _this_. I don't want my reputation ruined and I do not want to back to Tara!"

"Your father will not be taking you back to Tara tomorrow. As for your reputation, I told you before that reputation is insignificant. Don't go all your life worrying about it. You'll miss out on all the fun."

"And what fun would that be?"

"Why , all the fun you have with me ,of course." He pulled her in for another kiss. She let him kiss her briefly then pushed him away. Scarlett would not let him have the last say and she was somewhat annoyed with him for treating her reputation so lightly.

"You have gone too far Captain Butler and I will ask you one last time to leave," but this was said with much less venom in her voice than the first time she had asked.

"Alright, be that way. I will go but I can assure you that you will regret sending me away in such a manner and that you might even miss me."

"Why would I ever miss you? I hardly even know you!"

"Because I will be leaving Atlanta tomorrow for some time and I do believe that you will miss me, no matter how little you know about me. Trust me on this matter, my dear."

"You are conceited and a snob and I don't care if I ever see you again, and I will most definitely not miss you!" She said defiantly as Rhett walked out the door and shut it silently behind him.

Scarlett checked on her father before she returned to her bedroom, Scarlett tried to ignore the fact that she already longed for the heat of Rhett's body and his strong arms around her and instead kept telling herself how irritating he was and that she would never speak to him again, no matter that she needed him to salvage her social standing. She fell asleep that night attempting to think of her beloved Ashley but no matter how hard she tried Ashley's figure kept being replaced by a large dark-haired man with a mustache.

* * *

The next day two things happened. First, Gerald did not take her back to Tara just like Rhett had predicted. When Gerald woke up the next morning he attempted to piece together the events of the previous night. From what Gerald could remember he went to the Girl of the Period saloon to find Rhett and when he did find him the two ended up playing poker and drinking the night away. Gerald lost all the money he had brought with him to buy goods to Rhett. They never got around to talking about Scarlett.

"How could I lose so much money to that swindler? How could I be such a drunken fool? What will I tell Mrs. O'Hara? How can I tell her I gambled away five hundred dollars and haven't a thing to show for it?"

Scarlett saw a window of opportunity and seized it immediately.

"Mother doesn't have to find out, Pa. If you let me stay in Atlanta she will never hear a word of this," Scarlett put her hard on her father's shoulder reassuringly. "I won't tell Mother anything if you tell her that what she heard about me was just gossip from the old cats."

Gerald looked at his daughter skeptically. If he brought Scarlett home that day and had no money he would have two women upset with him. If he let Scarlett stay, he would have a very happy daughter and a wife that just needed an explanation.

"Very well, daughter, you can stay in Atlanta with Miss Melly. I'll just have to think of something to tell Mrs. O'Hara about the money though," he said, defeated. At his words Scarlett gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before skipping off to her room. Gerald was left sitting at the kitchen table running this hands through his hair trying to decide how to handle the situation. Scarlett on the other hand was happy again and then she remembered Rhett promising her last night that Pa would not take her back to Tara. How did he know? Was that his plan in getting Pa so drunk and making him lose his money so that she could stay in Atlanta and he could see her again? But then she realized the second thing that happened that day.

Rhett left Atlanta the same morning and Scarlett had no idea to where or for how long. All she knew was that he was gone.

That was now three months ago. Rhett had made sure that she was able to stay in Atlanta but then left right away. Scarlett did not understand it and she also had some doubts as to whether or not he would ever come back. "If he doesn't come back I'll kill him myself!," Scarlett thought, trying to ease her fears.

During Rhett's absence and her wait for his return however, Scarlett noticed that she thought about Ashley less and less and about Rhett more and more. At first she attributed this to wanting Rhett to come back so that she could be cleared o f any wrongdoing, but when she found herself dreaming of his kisses and of him holding her she could not use that excuse anymore. She had feelings for Rhett Butler. What kind of feelings she did not know but they existed whether she liked it or not- and Scarlett most decidedly did not like it.

"I love Ashley! I love Ashley!" She tried to chant this over and over again when Rhett invaded her thoughts but to no avail. Rhett Butler was not to be forgotten. When she compared Ashley and Rhett in order to prove Ashley the better of the two, somehow Rhett always won the battle and Ashley came out looking less appealing than ever. Rhett was handsome, rich, a good dancer, and also a phenomenal kisser. But he was also smart, witty, charming and most importantly he understood and accepted Scarlett for who she was. When he found out she did not care about the Cause, instead of judging her he agreed with her and told her to be honest about her feelings. When he heard about her lie to save her reputation he laughed at her but did not chide her for doing what she did. He could read her like an open book, which she found aggravating but at the same time oddly endearing. Even though their interactions had been limited, just from talking to him at the bazaar and at that night in Aunt Pitty's entryway Scarlett could see that her and Rhett were similar. She did not need to hide her true self around him like she did around Ashley and this drew her towards Rhett and away from her childhood infatuation. Where before she longed for Ashley to return home from the war she now wanted Rhett to come back to Atlanta so he could kiss her again. Where before Ashley's letters to Melly made her jealous and spiteful, she now wished she had letter of her own from Rhett telling her of his blockading.

On one such occasion when Scarlett, Melly and Aunt Pitty were sitting in the parlor and Melly was reading a letter of Ashley's letter, Scarlett found herself ignoring Melly's words and thinking about Rhett and where he could possibly be at this time. "Is he in England? Or maybe Yankee territory?" she pondered. "Why hasn't he come back to Atlanta yet? Has he been thinking about me?" At that instant Scarlett almost jumped up in her seat.

She was in love with Rhett Butler. She, Katie Scarlett O'Hara was in love with Captain Rhett Butler. How on earth did this happen? She was supposed to love Ashley! She always loved Ashley and hated Melly from taking him away from her. She could not love Rhett because she barely knew him and he wasn't received and-

It was no use. She loved him.

The next few days were an emotional tumult for Scarlett. She did her best to contain her emotions and remain calm whenever she considered the matter. Her heart would start beating rapidly and tight knots would form in her stomach every time she thought about Rhett. She felt overwhelmed and confused and spent a lot of time with her brow furrowed in thought. This nervous, shaky unstable feeling was nothing at all like what she felt for Ashley. This was scary yet exciting. She always thought that once she got Ashley everything would be so easy and simple and they would live together happily all their lives but what she now felt for Rhett was the complete opposite. He was mysterious, dangerous, unknown. She had no idea what being with him would be like and this thrilled her to no end. Would he take her with him when he went away-

"Stop it!", she chided herself inwardly as she sat at her vanity one night brushing her hair. "You just think you love him, you don't really know if you do. And besides, he might not even care about you." This idea struck Scarlett and made her feel ill. She had never had any trouble getting men to fall at her feet, but Rhett Butler did not seem like a man who could be easily ensnared by womanly charms, even hers. A man like him could never love her or anyone for that matter. He only wanted to have some fun with her, as he said himself. She probably amused him and when he grew tired of her he would disappear and find another girl and that would be the end.

But...perhaps there is some hope. Scarlett quickly went over their time together in her head. He stopped Charles' proposal to her for some reason. He singled her out at the bazaar, spent a lot of money and danced all night with her. He dealt with her father and helped her stay in Atlanta. That is certainly a lot to go through if only meant to trifle with her.

He also wanted her badly. She knew enough about men to see that he desired her greatly every time they kissed. Was it possible that there could be more behind his intentions than lust? Probably not. If he found out how she felt he would make fun of her. He always found a way to make fun of her. Or worse she would end up like that girl from Charleston with a bad reputation and no marriage. If Rhett knew of her love it would all be just a big joke to him and nothing more. He would toy with her feelings then crush her. Scarlett could not let that happen. She might love him but she did not trust him with her heart.

"I simply won't let on how I feel about him. I will just wait until I forget him, just like I forgot Ashley. That happened quickly enough." But even after she came to this conclusion she knew it was hopeless. She loved Rhett and wanted him to come back to Atlanta desperately. Scarlett had no idea what she would do once (or if) he came back but all she wanted was to see him again. The consequences from the incident outside the bazaar no longer mattered.

Once Scarlett accepted her feelings she went through every day with a constant nervous anticipation. The war was still going on and she joined Melly at the hospital every day tending to the wounded soldiers, hoping that somewhere along the way from the house to the hospital and back she would see Rhett. But it never happened. He was gone four months already; it was now November. Every day was long and filled with faceless men, none of which she cared about. She even almost forgot what Ashley looked like. He was no rarely in her thoughts, except when she thought of Melly.

Melly.

If there was anything that gave Scarlett happiness since she realized she no longer loved Ashley but Rhett instead was her new and now real friendship with Melly. With Scarlett's jealousy of Melanie over Ashley gone like her love for him, Scarlett found it very easy to bond with Melanie. She was so kind and gentle and Scarlett knew she had in Melly a true best friend, someone she could count on no matter what, and it was easy giving her love to her. It also made living at Aunt Pitty's enjoyable for the first time since she arrived in Atlanta and it made working at the hospital bearable.

* * *

One morning, as Scarlett and Melly were chatting and walking to up the steps to the hospital door, it suddenly flew open and an excited Mrs. Meade stood in the entrance.

"Girls! I'm so glad you're here. We need your help...come see what has happened!" Before they had time to respond they were both being pulled by the arm into the building by Mrs. Meade, neither having any idea whether a disaster or miracle had happened. They quickly received an answer.

Mrs. Meade led them into the operating room which was empty of patients for the moment and instead was filled with fresh medical supplies. Crates of them. Bandages, medical instruments, bottles filled will all color liquids, stretchers. Anything a doctor could want. All new and clean.

"It was all delivered this morning. Captain Butler brought it over himself! Isn't it wonderful?"

Melly was overwhelmed and almost in tears as she ran to Mrs. Meade to hug her and find Doctor Meade to share in her thrill that the hospital could take proper care of its patients now. Scarlett was rooted to her spot and could only think one thing.

Rhett did this for her. He brought in all of this to save her from Atlanta's wagging tongues. He did not have to but he went along with what she said and now everyone will believe her and they will thank her for what she did and she can be seen with Rhett again. It was all too much. To think that Rhett Butler ran in all of these valuable goods for her. All of a sudden she was overtaken with her love for him as well as hope, hope that maybe he could care about her, maybe even love her.

The rest of the day at the hospital went better than any other ever had. Scarlett had a skip to her step and a smile for every soldier. It was easy to be happy when they could actually help the wounded and she was thinking about Rhett loving her.

When it was time to go home, Scarlett had to almost drag Melly because her friend did not want to leave. Scarlett convinced her that she was no use to anyone all tired and worn out and that a good night's rest was necessary. Melly agreed and the two left the hospital.

About halfway home Scarlett heard hooves approaching closely behind them but made no move to turn around. Until she heard his voice.

"Good evening, Mrs. Wilkes. It's been too long. And good evening to _you_, Miss O'Hara. Aren't you looking lovely tonight?"

* * *

**So many thanks to rubeanddodo for being an absolutely amazing beta! Already started working on the next chapter and since this week is not too busy I'm hoping to have it finished and posted pretty soon =)**

**Keep sending those wonderful reviews! They keep me going... and I also just love talking GWTW. **


	7. Frustration

**Hello everyone! I hope your holidays were splendid! Mine certainly were...I spend most of them in Charleston visiting a friend. I almost missed my flight on purpose =)**

**Here is the next chapter, another rather long one, and as usual thank you to rubeanddodo for some amazing beta skills.**

**As always read and review... here we go!**

* * *

When Rhett had spotted Melanie and Scarlett down the street he immediatley turned his horse around and rode in their direction. The two women spun around to see Rhett riding up beside them on a giant black stallion. He was wearing a brown suit and shiny black boots. His face looked swarthier than ever and he was smiling down at them. He jumped off his horse and bowed.

"What a pleasure it is to see you two ladies," Rhett said as he gave Melly a warm, pleasant look then turned to Scarlett with wickedly dancing eyes.

"Captain Butler! How wonderful that you have returned!", Melly exclaimed. "And with all of those supplies for the hospital. You truly are the greatest of blockade runners and I do not know what we would have done without your help. I know you must have already heard this from the Meades this morning but on behalf of the hospital I would like to thank you for running in the supplies. We can now finally take proper care of the soldiers!" Melly said this quickly in her happiness and Rhett was slightly embarrassed at such praise. "And you, Scarlett dear! You made sure Captain Butler did not forget the needs of the hospital. You are such an angel," Melly said as she hugged her friend.

During Melly's speech Scarlett had been staring at Rhett. He had been looking at Melly but Scarlett knew he felt her eyes on him. With her new found love she took a moment to observe and appreciate him. He was tall, dark, and oh so handsome. The muscles of his arms and his chest were visible even when hidden beneath his clothing. Thinking about how those arms felt around her sent a shiver down Scarlett's back. His eyes were dark and deep. How she ever thought Ashley was the most handsome man on earth she did not know. He literally paled in comparison to Rhett. All the time out at sea and traveling tanned Rhett's skin even further and he looked almost like a pirate. Scarlett felt another shiver.

As Melly pulled Scarlett into the hug Rhett looked at Scarlett again and grinned at her in a way that said "I know you've been looking at me, and I know that you like what you see." Scarlett panicked slightly when she met his eyes then quickly looked away as she hugged Melly back. She was scared now and did not want Rhett to see how nervous he made her. He simply could not find out how she felt about him. Rhett noticed the scared look on Scarlett's face and was taken aback. When the women separated no one spoke. Rhett was looking at Scarlett intensely and Scarlett was looking at the ground. Melly sensed that she was no longer an important member of the party and made her escape.

"Oh my goodness, I almost forgot I promised Mrs. Merriwhether I would call on her this evening to discuss...a few things. Forgive me for leaving so abruptly, Captain Butler, Scarlett, but I must be going. Thank you again for everything Captain Butler!" With that Melly quickly walked to the other side of the street and walked on. This made Rhett chuckle. Scarlett looked at him for a second then continued walking home. Rhett took the reins of the horse in his hands and followed. They walked in silence for a bit, both casting sideways glances at each other every once in a while. The chilly November air kept most people off the streets at that time of day so there were not many passersby.

Rhett had thought about her a great deal while he was away and had even tried to stop himself several times from bringing in supplies for the hospital - he wanted to prove to himself that he did not care. Rhett Butler was not a man who never got attached. But in the end he had given in because of Scarlett. He cared about her greatly, much more than he liked to admit, and he was beginning to think that she had feelings for him as well. She liked him at the very least, of that he had no doubt.

There was something about her he could not shake off. Scarlett O'Hara was so different from any other girl he ever met and his mind could not get rid of her. She also responded to him so easily, both verbally and physically, that he wanted to be around her all the time just to see what kind of reaction he could elicit from her. Scarlett was slowly trapping him and there was nothing he could do to fight it, which caused him great irritation. Rhett was worried he was falling in love with her and was determined as hell to keep her from knowing, especially because he did not know how Scarlett presently felt about Ashley Wilkes.

The last time he saw the little gentleman was in his library when Scarlett was proclaiming her love to him and trying to break his engagement to Mrs. Wilkes. Since that day Rhett's contempt for the man grew stronger. He hated admitting that he was jealous of Ashley Wilkes but the thought of him with Scarlett drove him mad. He was so wrong for her and she deserved much better than that frail little man. Rhett wanted to believe that Scarlett's childish feelings for him had faded away and that he was her focus now, yet he could not be sure. And Rhett was not prepared to commit to anything unless he was certain he would come out on top.

Until right before he saw her walking down the street he was confident he could ride off his feelings for her as simply short-lived interest, but when she turned around and looked at him something in his heart snapped and his walls came down. This was going to be a lot more difficult than he anticipated.

At that moment he decided he had to do something fast. He had to push her away and not let her think she was anything more to him than a few kisses and some dances. He would play off brining in the supplies as though it were nothing more except pity for the soldiers in the hospital. Scarlett could never know she was his true motivation. He might be arrogant, cocky, confident and aloof, but in matters of love and the heart he was not yet ready to let down his guard. He did wonder though why she looked at him like a scared animal when Mrs. Wilkes was hugging her.

After some time Rhett decided to say something to get her to talk but was pleasantly surprised when Scarlett spoke first.

"Thank you for doing what you did. I know medical supplies are very hard to get but you did it anyways." After saying this she looked up at him with truly grateful eyes and Rhett had a sudden urge to pull her into his arms but he resisted. "Let the denial begin!", he proclaimed inwardly.

"I hope you do not think, Miss O'Hara, that my actions were done with you in mind." Her eyes went wide at this. "The matter of saving your reputation was simply a convenient coincidence. Why, by selling the hospital all of those goods this morning I made back all the money I bid to dance with you. And then some."

Scarlett stopped dead in her tracks. The varmint! She was right, he had just been toying with her all this time. She was just a play-thing to him. And not only did he hurt her feelings with these words but he also hurt her pride. She was a little fool to care about him and think that he might care about her. Fighting back tears Scarlett tugged her coat tighter around herself while giving him a look that could cut glass and started walking again, quicker than before.

Rhett worried that he had been too harsh, but the desired effect was definitely achieved. He had not meant to hurt her so much, but that was the price he had to pay to keep his secret safe and he was willing to pay it. He watched her walking away but before he could stop himself he walked after her tugging his horse along. He was like a moth drawn to a flame.

"Don't be so sensitive, Scarlett. Why should you care if what I did was for you or not as long as you get to stay in Atlanta with Mrs. Wilkes and wait for the return of your dear Ashley?" There, that should do it, he thought.

Rhett had tried to sound indifferent and amused but Scarlett caught the slight bitterness and jealousy he attached to Ashley's name. She stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. When Rhett was beside her again she looked at him and observed him keenly. She could see he was trying very hard to keep his face blank mask but there was something in the way he was looking at her that hinted that he was very interested her next words.

Could it be? Could he really be jealous of Ashley? It was possible that he still thought she loved Ashley and perhaps this was why he was being so mean. If he was jealous that meant he cared, but if he cared why couldn't he just act like it? Two could play at this game, she decided. If Rhett wanted to be nasty and throw Ashley in her face she would make him pay for it. She was going to hurt him just like he was hurting her. She gave him a sweet smile and walked on slowly.

"Why Rhett Butler, I do believe you are jealous of Ashley Wilkes."

"Hardly, my dear. I am just inquiring about your odd little predicament. It must be difficult living in the same house with the wife of the man you claim to love so ardently. If anyone is jealous here I would have to say it was you." Scarlett felt anger and frustration stirring up. He was going to play along. She would not be made a fool of.

"Fiddle dee dee, Captain Butler, you assume too much. I have no reason to be jealous of Melly."

"No? What happened to your undying love for the illustrious Mr. Wilkes?" Did she not love him anymore? Rhett was hesitant to hope.

"That's a very personal question you're asking, Captain Butler."

"Forgive me for I did not mean to pry. I'm just surprised by this turn of events. If I remember correctly you were not so fond of Mrs. Wilkes that day in the library and you believed that she was no good for your beloved."

"He is not my beloved!", she replied hotly but instantly regretted it. Her temper got the best of her and he had gotten a rise from her before she got one from him. He had the upper hand now.

Rhett grinned widely at her little proclamation. Ashley Wilkes might be out of her mind already. He wanted to push her further.

"My mistake then. So am I right to assume that you no longer care for Mr. Wilkes and that your past nemesis is now your best friend? Perhaps there is some hope for you after all. Well done for finally coming to your senses. I must say I am very proud of you," he said sarcastically.

Cruel. He was being so cruel. Why?

Scarlett tried to recover quickly.

"That was a very rude thing of you to say, Captain Butler. It is none of your business how I feel or don't feel about Ashley Wilkes, or anyone else for that matter."

"I'm glad it is not my business for I do not think I care too much about it. I don't understand why you are getting so angry with me though, Miss O'Hara. I am simply trying to clarify some things that have been a point of interest for me for some time."

Scarlett was flustered and could not for the life of her come up with an answer, but lucky for her they were approaching Aunt Pitty's house. She did not reply and walked with quick, deliberate steps to the little black front gate and opened it.

"I would thank you again for what you did for the hospital but it is clear that you neither want nor deserve my thanks. Good evening Captain Butler." And with that Scarlett slammed the gate with a bit more force than necessary and stomped up into the house. Rhett stared after her for a few seconds then got on his horse and rode away towards Belle's. He needed a drink.

* * *

Their first exchange after the bazaar did not go as either of them planned. Scarlett had wanted Rhett to be in love with her and proclaim it the instant he returned so that she could do the same. Rhett wanted to see Scarlett and continue their easy repartee while at the same time keeping his feelings to himself until they no longer existed. They were both asking for too much.

That night in bed Scarlett could not decide what she thought about Rhett Butler and his feelings for her. His flippant remarks and apparent disregard for her feelings during their walk broke her heart a little. He could not possibly care for her if it was so easy for him to cause her distress. On the other hand he brought up Ashley and her past feelings for him and he was clearly jealous. A man is only jealous of another man if he thinks the other man has a woman's affections. That would indicate that Rhett did care about her. And there was everything else that happened between them.

"Oh! Which one is it? Does he love me or not?" Scarlett asked the darkness of her room in frustration as she rolled restlessly beneath her floral covers.

On the other side of town Rhett was sitting in his private room at Belle's nursing his fourth glass of whiskey. Although he did not stay in this room too often since he began blockade running it was nevertheless a pleasant space to return too. Against the middle of the back wall there was the large mahogany bed with the dark green covers and pillows. The colors of the walls matched the bedding. The rest of the furniture in the room - the desk, the night table, the dresser and the stuffed chair- all matched the wood and the carvings of the bed. There was a dark brown rug on the floor beneath the bed and an ornate mirror hung up on the wall next to the closet.

Rhett sat in his chair and sighed. He was at a loss. He wanted so badly for his mind to be rid of Scarlett O'Hara forever but nothing he did seemed to work.

Every time he had kissed her he never wanted to stop. He had been with countless women over the course of his life but a mere kiss from Scarlett drove him mad with desire. He slept with several women while he was away these past few months and tried to drive her out of his mind but every time after he achieved physical release with them his thoughts always went back to Scarlett. He had wanted to see her, hold her, kiss her again. No substitute would do.

That was why he had stayed away from so long. He thought that if he simply did not see her he would forget about her. But again he was wrong. The longer Rhett was away the stronger the pull towards Atlanta was. Damn this woman! With no knowledge of what she was doing Scarlett O'Hara was ensnaring him slowly but surely. That was why he had to push her away. But he did not want to push her away. Rhett wanted nothing more than to be with her, get her temper fired up - she looked gorgeous when she was angry. When they reached Pitty Pat's house and she slammed that gate her eyes were blazing and her face flushed. He sighed at the memory of how beautiful she looked. How ironic. In his attempt to create distance between the two of them he caused an effect which made him even more attracted to her. What misery!

Even though she was young, childish, hot-tempered, Rhett knew that Scarlett was no fool. If she were a fool he would never be falling for her in the first place and everything would be much easier. Even if a woman was beautiful if she had an empty head Rhett did not give her a second thought or glance. Foolish women were not worth his time. But Scarlett was smart and she looked and thought about things as they were. He respected her immensely for not being like the others and obsessing over the war and the Cause. He smiled at this. She was like him in that respect. Not overly sentimental about things they had no control over. Scarlett, like himself, was selfish and cared only about what touched her life directly. In that respect they would go well together.

No! He must not think like this. When he saw her walking with Mrs. Wilkes he told himself that no matter how much he had missed her and no matter he wanted her, he would not allow himself to be taken in.

Yet something he remembered from earlier struck him.

When he made that snide remarks about the supplies not being for her but just for the money he swore he saw tears in her eyes. And when he called Ashley her beloved she denied it.

"What if she doesn't love that Wilkes anymore? What if it's me she wants now?" he contemplated. The thought ignited a spark in his heart that he almost put out but decided to let be for the moment. Perhaps falling in love with her would not be the worst thing. He desired her and she him. Their conversations were never boring. They were very much alike and most importantly it appeared that there might be a possibility she was over Mr. Wilkes.

But what if she wasn't? And what if what Scarlett might be feeling for him was nothing more than a temporary infatuation? He knew his feelings for her ran deeper than that and he was not about to put his heart on the line and be made a fool. Rhett Butler was too good for that.

He sighed and raised his whiskey to eye level. "Do I love her?" he questioned the glass. The fact that he was asking the question gave him the answer he needed. He loved Scarlett. The question that remained, however, was just what was he going to do about it?

* * *

Scarlett did not sleep well that night and spent the entire following day at the hospital yawning. Unlike the previous day she was miserable and wanted to be as far away from that place as possible. It did not matter that everyone kept coming up to her and thanking and praising her for asking Captain Butler to help the hospital. Even though her reputation was saved Rhett's words still stung and she still had not arrived at a conclusion about him.

She was in love with him but did not want to be. He might be in love with her but was cruel and spiteful. Why must everything be so difficult with him? She had never had such trouble with other beaus. They always liked her and she always enjoyed their attention and reciprocated. There was never all of this confusion and games. She thought she felt heartbreak when Ashley told her he was marrying Melanie but somehow this mess with Rhett was worse. She was sure not knowing how he felt was worse than knowing. If she meant nothing to him she would be crushed but after some time her ego would heal and she would move on. If he did care about her she would be elated and not scared about her own feelings. But she would probably never know how he felt because he was not going to tell her anything! He will probably just continue to go back and forth between being kind and kissing her to saying hateful things and laughing at her. He was absolutely maddening! Yet she loved him.

When she and Melly returned home that evening Scarlett was in no better mood and Melly noticed. She had an inkling it was something to do with Captain Butler but she did not dare ask Scarlett.

The two ladies and Aunt Pitty were sitting in the parlor after dinner sewing when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?", Aunt Pitty wondered, as she was not expecting any callers. Scarlett's heart skipped a beat when she heard Rhett's drawl from the hallway. Melly and Pitty heard it too and sat up a little straighter. After word spread about what Captain Butler did for the hospital he became the most popular man in Atlanta in less than a day. Some of the talk that he had been speculating did not matter. He risked his life for the much-needed medical supplies and for the Cause and that is all the citizens of Atlanta cared about. Pitty and Melly were wondering if he was here to see Scarlett, as her connection to him and what happened was far from forgotten.

They heard the front door closed then Rhett walked into the room and beamed at the three women. He was met with a combination of a smile and a wince from Pitty, a kind smile from Melanie and the top of Scarlett's head as she was looking down at her lap.

"Good evening Miss Hamilton, Mrs. Wilkes, Miss O'Hara. I do hope I did not come at a bad time." He bowed gracefully. "I was passing by and decided to inquire with you two ladies about how the hospital was faring with the supplies I brought it. I hope everything was to yours and the doctor's satisfaction?"

His question was at first met with silence. Pitty Pat had not yet recovered from seeing Captain Butler standing in her parlor and Scarlett was too busy avoiding Rhett's eyes to answer. Melly, who was the only one in the room completely happy to see the Rhett, got up from her seat and went up to him.

"How kind of you to inquire about the hospital, Captain Butler. Please stay for a while. Aunt Pitty, could you call for Uncle Peter to make some tea?"

After that Scarlett saw Rhett every day that he was in Atlanta. He would either be waiting outside the hospital to drive her home at the end of the day or he would call on them later on in the evening. Sometimes he would leave her at the gate and head off, other times he would come in and stay until after dinner. When he did stay he spent hours sitting with them in Pitty's girlish parlor drinking tea and holding yarn for Melanie and Scarlett. He was the perfect gentleman on these nights and answered all of their questions about the war and Yankee territory and amused them with gallant stories from his blockade runs. He always brought Pitty a box of bonbons or caramels or some other little trinket to appease her and make her less nervous around him. Even though he was accepted in Atlanta now he was still not received in Charleston and his reputation was not spotless, at least in Pitty's eyes. But as time went on Rhett won her over as well and he was a regular visitor at the Hamilton household.

Scarlett should have been thrilled by this. She got to constantly see and spend time with the man she loved. All of her friends were jealous of her because they believed the dashing, romantic Captain Butler was courting her, but instead Scarlett was depressed. Even though she saw Rhett all the time nothing ever happened between them. They engaged in small talk and he always made sure to ask about Tara and her family, but never more than that. No embraces, no kisses. He made sure they were never alone except when they were riding in his buggy, and at those times they barely spoke. Sometimes she caught him looking at her with such intensity she was certain he would burn a hole through her skin, but when he noticed he her he would quickly look away and replace the look Scarlett had read as a mixture of desire and contempt with a blank mask.

When he had first started calling on her Scarlett did her best to get him to talk to her. Her annoyance about him bringing up Ashley and what he said about the goods for the hospital quickly wore off and she wanted his attention again. The first night he came, after she composed herself, she attempted to catch his eye all night and even flirt with him a bit. He was not fazed. During their rides home in the buggy she tried talking with him and even complimenting him on occasion to elicit a response from him, but nothing. After a few weeks she gave up and began slowly sinking into melancholy. Every time she saw him her heart would leap in her chest but then quickly fall and crash. He did not love her. Why he came to see her every day she had no idea, but Rhett Butler did not love her. Scarlett had to endure three months of this torture.

* * *

It was the end of March of 1863. Rhett had left Atlanta on one of his blockade runs at the end of February. Melly noticed how dejected Scarlett had become and tried her best to cheer up while they worked together at the hospital. She insisted on bringing her to meetings and sewing circles as often as possible, but Scarlett remained the same. Melly knew her friend missed Captain Butler. She also knew that Scarlett loved him and he loved her. There was no denying it. She saw how Captain Butler looked at Scarlett when he visited them and how Scarlett watched him longingly in return. She did not understand why they did not talk beyond basic pleasantries, but she was positive the two were in love.

On a walk home from the hospital one evening Melanie finally found the courage to talk to Scarlett about it. The weather was getting warmer and the sun was in the sky longer so they did not have to rush home away from the cold. The trees and the flowers were in bloom once again and more people were in the streets, several of which the two ladies knew and exchanged greetings with. Carriages drove by them and the sound of the horses' hooves was muffled by the soft ground that was still wet from the rain the day before. The air was clean and fresh and the soft bustle of the city was calming. Melly spoke up.

"Scarlett dear?"

"Yes Melly?"

"You miss Captain Butler, don't you?" Scarlett swiftly turned her head to look at her companion.

"Why Melly why would you say something like that?" Scarlett was astonished at such a question from her friend but it was the most emotion Melanie heard in Scarlett's voice in weeks so she pressed on.

"Because it is true. You haven't been the same since he left and even before that. You mope around all day and every time you hear horses' hooves you look up to see who's riding by. You miss him."

Scarlett said nothing.

"You love him."

"Melly- what? Why would you- How did you know?" Scarlett was so taken aback by hearing someone else say those words that she stopped walking and grabbed Melly by the arm.

"Scarlett darling it's not very hard to see! Your eyes light up when he walks in the room and you can't stop looking at him. And he acts the same way around you."

"What do you mean?"

" I mean that he loves you too my dear."

"That's not true Melly!" Scarlett had been so exasperated about the matter for so long and it felt so good to finally talk to someone about it that she unleashed all her worries upon Melanie.

"I thought he cared about me after the bazaar and after he came back with the supplies for the hospital but then he just stopped talking to me. It's like I'm not even there most of the time! You've seen it. He talks to you and Pitty but doesn't acknowledge me at all unless he has to but he still calls on us almost every day when he's in town and it all makes no sense!" Scarlett practically yelled the last part of her rant causing a few people on the street to look at them. Melly put her arm around Scarlett's shoulder to calm her down the two continued walking.

"You're thinking far too much about it Scarlett. Men are like that. They don't act on their emotions like women do. Captain Butler loves you, I'm sure of it. You just need to encourage him and show him that you feel the same way. Then he'll change, you'll see."

They did not speak the rest of the way home as both were deep in thought. Melly was hoping that her advice would cheer Scarlett up and that Captain Butler would return to Atlanta soon so that Scarlett would be happy again. Scarlett was contemplating what Melly said and trying to decide if there was any truth behind it. Melly believed that Rhett loved her and was only behaving so strangely because he was unsure of how Scarlett felt. She thought she had showed interest in him when he first started calling but perhaps it was not enough. It was true that apart from when they talked at the booth during the bazaar they had never had a real conversation and apart from their three kisses they had never had time alone, but that did not seem to matter much. They were drawn to each other and whenever they were in close proximity. They had a connection deeper than she could understand and she knew he had to feel it too. It was almost off-putting to be in love with a person she knew so little about and spent so little time with. But she could not help it.

Scarlett then had a sudden revelation.

Perhaps that was bothering him as well! If he was as confused about his feelings for her as she was about her feelings for him it would explain why he called on her but did not speak to her. Or why he stared at her but did not try to kiss her. And why he was so horrid to her when he came back from his previous run. It all made sense now! Scarlett still did not know if he loved her like she loved him but at least she knew he cared. She decided that when he returned she would just have to confront him and clear up everything and then both of them would be happy!

That night at dinner there was a noticeable improvement in Scarlett's mood and Melly could not help but think that their talk was the reason behind it and that next time Captain Butler came to call on them some things would change for the better.

Rhett did not reappear in Atlanta until the end of April, and by that time Scarlett had plenty of time to think about and plan how she was going the talk to Rhett when she saw him. She would not be angry sad or upset. She would be sweet and flirt and show him she was truly happy that he was back. She would ask him all about his travels and what he thought about the war and would listen intently to anything he had to say. There would be no way for him to misinterpret her feelings for him then!

Scarlett expected him to call the first day he was back. Rhett did not come that evening or the next one, or the one after that.

He had been in Atlanta a whole week and she had not seen him or heard a word from him. She only knew in he was in Atlanta in the first place because people talked about how he brought in more supplies for the hospital as well as more fabric for gowns for the ladies. Scarlett tried to spot him when she was walking to and from the hospital but there was no sign of him.

Two weeks after his much-talked about return, Rhett finally called on Peachtree Street. He had bonbons for Aunt Pitty as usual, kinds words for Melly and a neutral greeting for Scarlett. She did her best not to be discouraged by this and gave him her best smile, with dimples and all. He was asked to stay for dinner almost immediately and to Scarlett's relief he accepted.

Scarlett wished she was wearing something other than her pale blue dress that did nothing to flatter her figure or her complexion but she did not dwell on that detail too long as she was so happy to see Rhett again.

The affair passed rather pleasantly with Rhett telling them about this latest run and how it had been the most difficult one to date with the Yankees tightening up the blockade. The entire time Scarlett listened to him with a smile and nodded at the right times and asked the right questions all of which he answered in as short a manner as possible. He declined tea in the parlor after dinner and with quick goodbyes left the house. Scarlett cried herself to sleep that night.

The next morning she was still so distraught that the last night did not go as planned and Rhett seemed to care about her even less that she feigned a terrible headache and asked Melly if she could stay home all day instead of going to the hospital. Melly had no objections.

Later in the morning after Melly had left, Uncle Peter had driven Aunt Pitty to call on some friends and Scarlett was left alone in the house except for Prissy who was somewhere in the kitchen. She sat in the sun-filled parlor and tried to write a letter to Gerald but could not concentrate. The ticking of the clock in the room annoyed her and she kept giving it dirty looks. She continued to look at the blank paper trying to collect her thoughts but eventually she gave up and crumpled the offending parchment. As she moved to sit on the pale yellow striped couch she heard a knock on the front door and went to open it. At the sight of the visitor Scarlett stumbled backwards.

It was Rhett.


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Scarlett said nothing as she stared with wide eyes at the man before her. The look on his face was unreadable.

"No one is home aside from you, am I right?" Rhett did not even bother to greet her properly before he entered the house. He went by her to look in the parlor and glance in the direction of the kitchen.

"Melly is at the hospital and Pitty is out," Scarlett said as she closed the front door, her voice breathy as she was still recovering from the surprise of seeing Rhett walk into the house. What was he doing here?

Rhett finished his inspection of the house and walked into the parlor. She followed him and closed the door behind them. Scarlett was happy to see him and be truly alone with him for the first time in ages but she was still hurt his recent treatment of her so she tried not to let her emotions get the best of her. She considered for a moment how her mother would react if she knew that Scarlett was alone in the house with Rhett but quickly pushed the thought aside. Scarlett then thought about Prissy but knew how much the girl disliked Rhett and doubted she would disturb them. Thankfully Uncle Peter had gone out with Pitty.

"Wait just a minute...how did you know I was alone?"

"I have my ways," he said nonchalantly.

"Well I want to know exactly what those ways are-"

Before she finished her sentence Rhett had crossed the room in two long strides, pinned her against the wall and started kissing her fiercely. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support and pressed her mouth against his, relishing the feel of his lips against hers. It had been so long since he last kissed her but the effect was still as powerful, if not more so. Scarlett became weak at the knees and she felt her stomach tighten and a warmth spread from her center. Rhett, feeling her body going slack, wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground, put his knee between her legs and pressed her even harder against the wall. Scarlett moaned as she felt Rhett's body cover the length of hers and his hands run up from her waist to her hair and back down again, never ceasing to move.

They kept their mouths locked together only separating for a moment here and there to catch their breaths. Each sensed urgency in the kisses of the other and returned them with fervor.

"He does care! He does love me!" Scarlett thought to herself as her mind was in a haze. "He did love me all this time, he just didn't..."

It was like a cold bucket of water had been spilled on her. Scarlett suddenly remembered the months before he went away and how he had ignored her almost the entire time. Her arms dropped from his shoulders and she pushed at his chest.

"No! Stop!"

"Scarlett-"

Her hand came across his cheek so hard he took a few steps back. As he rubbed the side of his face Rhett knew there was going to be a red mark.

"No! You can't do this! You can't ignore me for three months, disappear for weeks on end, then come back and kiss me like that! I won't let you!" She was shouting loudly but she did not care. Her patience with him had run out and she was furious that he thought her so weak.

"Scarlett you're overreacting."

"I'm overreacting? How dare you say that to me after how you've treated me?"

"What do you mean my dear?" Rhett remained calm and collected, his voice soft and pleasant, as if he was having a casual conversation with a friend instead of a heated argument with a woman.

"I'll tell you what I mean! I thought you cared about me after you came back to Atlanta and helped the hospital but then you were nasty and mean and you told me I didn't matter to you." Scarlett's breath were shallow and quick as all the her hurt and frustration caused by him came to the surface.

"Then when you started calling on me I thought you realized you had been a fool and you were going to make amends but then you went on acting as if I didn't exist. Then you go away again and now you come in here as if nothing happened and expect me to fall right into your arms!" Rhett took a step towards her and tried to put his arms around her. Scarlett took a deliberate step back.

"Let me tell you something Rhett Butler! You can't walk all over me! I deserve better than this! You are a cad and a varmint and I hate you! Don't ever call on me ever again because I never want to see you as long as I live!" She did not meant those words but in that moment her temper overruled her affections and she could not hold them back. She wanted her words to hurt him like his actions hurt her.

But Rhett just stood there, calmly appraising her with his hands in his pocket. He kept looking at her for what Scarlett thought was an irritatingly long amount of time before he spoke.

"You can say that all you want Scarlett but we both know it's not true."

"It is true. I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Yes you do. And do you want to know how I know that you do?"

"How?" she scoffed at him.

"Because I know that you love me," he said quietly.

Scarlett said nothing and just stared at him. Panic began setting in. He knew she loved him. He saw right through her hateful words, thought nothing of them. Scarlett wondered how long he had known her secret. If he knew after he first returned to Atlanta then she really did despise him for toying with her feelings for so long. If he realized after his second return then perhaps there was still hope that he felt the same. She quickly decided she could not risk her heart and her pride and admit how she felt just yet.

While she had been contemplating what to say to him Rhett watched her face carefully. He knew he would get a reaction out of her by telling her he knew of her feelings for him, but just what kind of reaction would come his way he had no idea. He saw in her face confusion, panic and worry, which were then followed by something that appeared to be hate and then a stern look of determination.

"You think I love you? Fiddle dee dee! What a ridiculous thing to say Captain Butler. You really do think a lot of yourself" she said while hoping he did not catch the note of nervousness in her voice.

This was not the composed response he expected from her. On the contrary he was prepared for more yelling and perhaps another slap. She almost caught him off guard but he pushed on. If the two of them were going to get anywhere in this lifetime he had to know how she felt.

"Scarlett do stop pretending. I know how you really feel about me."

"I told you how I really feel about you. I think you are horrid and no gentleman and I want you to leave."

"Must you be so stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn," Scarlett said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're acting like a spoiled little girl who isn't getting her own way."

"I am not. Now please leave."

"You do that quite often."

"Do what?"

"Ask me to leave when you actually want me to stay."

"I do not want you to stay!" She was shouting again. Rhett laughed. She could never keep her Irish temper in check. It was one of the things he found most endearing about her.

His laughter made her even angrier. He was so exasperating and so mocking she did not know how to handle him. She understood so little about Rhett Butler. His behavior towards her made her head spin and her feelings for him made her even dizzier. And why did he want her to admit her feelings for him so badly?

Suddenly she had a question.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Pardon?" She took him by surprise again.

"Why did you kiss me just now when you came in?"

"Did you not enjoy the kiss?"

"I asked you a question. You can't answer it with another question."

"I can if it pleases me to do so." Rhett did not like being interrogated.

"Oh!" Scarlett made a noise similar to a grunt and stomped her foot. She knew she was acting unladylike but she could not stand it anymore. "You're just like Ashley. You're worse than him. You've been leading me on all these months and now when I ask you why you kissed me you can't give me answer. You're just like Ashley! You're a coward!"

At this accusation Rhett felt a tide of anger rising in his chest. He hated being compared to Mr. Wilkes but he also knew that what she had said was true. He was a coward. He loved this woman but could not tell her how he felt yet expected her to bare her heart to him. He was asking her to do something he could not do himself. This is why he did not want to fall in love with her in the first place. Rhett cursed himself inwardly then walked slowly towards her until he stood right in front of her.

"I will kindly ask you to never compare me to Mr. Wilkes again. As for my being a coward, choosing not to answer a silly question of yours does not make me one." Rhett had returned the blank mask to his face and his voice was cool.

"Yes it does. You are a white lily livered coward if I ever saw one. You want me to tell you how I feel but you can't do the same. You tease me and you toy with me but you run away when feelings get involved!" At that moment Scarlett understood - just like the moment she realized she loved Rhett for the first time.

"It's because you love me," she said amazed. "You _do_ love me."

"Like I said, I am not Mr. Wilkes and this is not the library at Twelve Oaks. Please don't presume to know how I feel about you and try to extract a declaration of love from me," Rhett retorted. He knew that was a mean thing to say to her but he would not break first.

"Stop bringing Ashley into this! You love me Rhett Butler, admit it." She held his gaze.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you my dear but I will not be making any confessions this afternoon." He leaned in closer to her, their noses almost touching, then moved away. "Now if you'll excuse me I believe it is time for me to take my leave. Have a pleasant day." He opened the doors to the parlor and went to open the front door. Scarlett scrambled after him. He was running away again.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I have some business I must take care of." He stopped at door before opening it and looked at her.

"You're running away again. You have no business to take care of."

"As a matter of fact I do. Goodbye Miss O'Hara." He swung the door opened and walked away, closing it behind him.

Scarlett stood in the entryway, stunned. The situation seemed very familiar. It was like the night Rhett brought Gerald home drunk. He came into the house in a whirlwind and left her standing in the same spot utterly bewildered.

They had both accused the other of love but neither admitted to it. Instead they both rejected the idea. Nothing could ever be straightforward with them. There was always a battle of words and wills with both sides not willing to be the first to back down. It was maddening how alike they were. Especially because they were in love.

Scarlett knew Rhett loved her now. She was sure of it. He did not say it but she could tell. Now the only thing left to figure out was how to get him to come confess his feelings.

But before she could begin hatching yet another plan for Rhett, he came in through the door once again and this time without knocking.

If Scarlett had bothered to look out the window during her musings she would have seen Rhett standing on the little stone path halfway between the house and the street with his hands on his hips staring at the ground.

He had wanted to walk away desperately. To mount his horse and gallop away and never look back. Scarlett always found a way to get under his skin even when she wasn't trying and he resented this ability of hers. Even though she was not as foolish as other girls she was still childish, obstinate and self centered. How he fell in love with her he would never know.

She had to go and compare him to Ashley Wilkes. No matter how true the comparison was it still bothered him. If only he did not love her, he could leave Atlanta without a second thought. But he did love her.

He _was_ running away again like he had been doing for the better part of the last year. Coming to terms with his love for her was difficult enough and declaring his feelings was even harder, especially since she had not done so yet.

He was torn. Part of him yearned to never see her again, to remove himself from Atlanta and forget about Scarlett so that his life could be like it used to be before he met her. But a second force greater than the first kept his feet rooted to the ground. If he walked away this time then he would truly be a weak coward. He knew she loved him now. He had realized it some time ago but continued to fight against his own love for her until he could do it no longer. That is why he came to Peachtree Street that day. He wanted Scarlett to tell him of her love first so that maybe his burden would be lessened and he could return the favor. They had been on the verge of full disclosure but incapable of admitting defeat before the other crumbled. What a couple they made! Too proud and too headstrong to show any weakness, even if that weakness was love.

No. He would not run away again. Loving anyone, especially Scarlett, would never be easy or effortless for him, but if Rhett was half the man he thought he was he had to go back into the house and resolve the emotional chaos the two of them had created.

He turned on his heel and marched up to the door and without knocking opened it to find Scarlett unmoved from where he left her. She clearly did not expect him to return and stepped back when she saw him, uncertainty written on her face.

Before he could change his mind Rhett kicked the door closed and grabbed her by the shoulders firmly but gently and pulled her in for a kiss. He then broke the kiss but held her close and looked right into her eyes.

"Tell me how you feel about me Scarlett," he demanded.

"No."

He kissed her again.

"Scarlett you need to tell me." Rhett gruffly and holding her closer as she tried to escape his grasp.

"I won't tell you anything Rhett Butler. You don't deserve it."

"Scarlett, tell me."

This request was said so quietly Scarlett barely heard him. She stopped squirming and looked closely at his face. There was no trace of mockery or laughter. His eyes were almost pleading. She opened her mouth to speak once, twice but no words came out. His grip on her shoulders tightened for a moment but then relaxed as he began to move away.

"I love you Rhett" she whispered.

He stopped moving.

"Say it again."

"Aren't you going to say it back?"

He did not answer, just looked at her. Scarlett sighed.

"I love you Rhett Butler. There! Are you happy now?" She said, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

His response was to laugh loudly then sweep her into his arms and kiss her again.

"I love you too Scarlett O'Hara. And may God help us both."

* * *

Rhett's confession along with her own lifted a huge weight off of Scarlett's shoulders. She was happy once again.

After he told her he loved her Rhett left almost immediately for fear that Aunt Pitty might discover them but he called again that night when everyone was home and stayed for dinner. He acted like he had before except that he would discreetly wink at Scarlett or give her a little smile from the corner of his mouth when their eyes met. She wished he would give her more attention and it aggravated her a bit that he didn't, but after the months of his apparent indifference every look from him caused her great delight.

But as he continued to call almost every night his behavior towards her changed dramatically - much to Scarlett's pleasure. When they were out in public together he acted more like her beau than her enemy and soon rumors began to circulate around Atlanta that Rhett was formally courting Scarlett. Some good citizens disliked Rhett Butler due to his speculating while others chose to forgive him because of his ongoing help to the hospital; he now donated the medical supplies. Either way, the gossip surrounding Scarlett and Rhett was as interesting as the war to the ladies of Atlanta and discussions about whether or not Captain Butler would marry Scarlett or somehow leave her in disgrace were common to overhear in certain parlors during afternoon tea.

Scarlett cared nothing for the gossip. It was a beautiful May and she was in love. She was never this in love with Ashley. She now realized just how boring he was. Nothing like Rhett, who always entertained her with stories from his past like the Gold Rush and blockading. Rhett always complimented her and listened to her complain about the war without judgment. He made her feel pretty and careless. He still made fun of her when she was ignorant about worldly or cultured things which made her angry and he always whispered inappropriate comments under his breath causing her to blush and feel embarrassed, but he usually managed to redeem himself by bringing her little gifts from his travels abroad. These gifts somehow managed to erase any jabbing remark he made and change the scowl on Scarlett's face to a smile.

The most spectacular gift he brought her was a stunning dark green taffeta bonnet lined with pale-jade watered silk. Scarlett knew she would look pretty the moment she put it on and could not wait to see Rhett's reaction. They were alone in the dimly lit parlor as Aunt Pitty had already retired for the night and Melanie had returned to the hospital after dinner.

"Oh Rhett, it's absolutely lovely! Where did you get it?" Scarlett asked as she grabbed it out of the box.

"Rue de la Paix, if that means anything to you*."

"What did you say?" Even though Scarlett had asked the question she was already distracted and standing in front of the mirror putting the bonnet on. Rhett came up behind her and spun her around so he could adjust the hat and tie the ribbon for her.

"It came from Paris my dear, and as I risked my life to ensure that it ended up on your pretty little head I hope you take good care of it."

"How you do run on! How do I look?"

"Gorgeous," he said softly and leaned in for a kiss. Scarlett eagerly kissed him back. It had been almost a week since he last kissed her properly seeing as they had not been left alone even for a moment that whole time. She missed the feel of his lips and pouted slightly when he pulled away.

"Don't pout like that darling. You don't look nearly as pretty." Scarlett slapped him lightly in the arm and turned back to admire herself in the mirror. Rhett returned to his seat next to the window and lit an expensive cigar. As she looked at herself in the mirror Scarlett glanced at Rhett several times.

Every time she looked at him she was struck by how handsome and masculine he was. It was still a bit frightening to her and even though she loved him and he her sometimes Scarlett was still unsure of how to act around him. He had not told her he loved her again since the first time several weeks before and for that reason neither had she. This made her unsure of their situation at times and brought back memories of the confusion she felt those months when he was indifferent towards her. She wanted to ask him about that time badly but could never find the courage to do so - until now.

She took off the bonnet and with some hesitation she turned to look at him.

"Rhett...I want to ask you something." Rhett heard the quiver in her voice.

"Yes my pet?" She hated when he called her that but bit her tongue this time.

"Why did you ignore me all that time during the winter? After you came back from that blockade run? Did you love me then?" Scarlett gulped as she finished asking her questions.

Rhett looked at her fixedly. He was hoping to avoid this conversation for as long as possible but it did not come as a surprise that Scarlett did not forget that time.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you were so horrid to me and I want to know why!" Scarlett said with annoyance seeping into the sentence. He was incapable of answering a question!

"How could I have been horrid? I did not do anything to you."

"Exactly! You ignored me! I might as well not have been in the house every time you came calling and it would have made no difference," she said with a raised voice.

"Why must you bring this up now Scarlett? Aren't you happy?" Rhett really did not want to explain to her why he had acted the way he had. She wouldn't understand.

"I am happy but I still want to know!" Scarlett said indignantly. "Why won't you tell me?"

Rhett contemplated how to best handle the situation and decided to tread delicately.

"I am not telling you because I don't think you will like the answer Scarlett."

"You didn't love me then?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"It is no longer relevant darling. Just forget about it."

"I will not!" Scarlett said as she stomped her foot on the floor. Rhett sighed and got up from his chair to go to her. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Scarlett, I love you now. That's all you need to know."

Her heart skipped a beat at hearing her saying those three words.

"I love you too Rhett, but stop treating me like a child and tell me what I want to know." He moved away from her and leaned an arm against the mantle of the fireplace.

"I ignored you because I was angry at you."

That was the last thing Scarlett expected to hear.

"Why were you angry at me? You had no reason to be!"

"I thought I had a good reason. At the time it seemed like an excellent reason to be angry with you."

"And what reason would that be?"

"I was falling in love with you." He looked at her and gave her a small, almost sad smile.

After a long pause where she expected him to say more but he didn't Scarlett burst.

"That makes no sense at all Rhett Butler!"

"Of course it does my dear," he laughed. "I was falling in love with you and resented you for it. I wanted nothing to do with you. I almost didn't bring back supplies for the hospital to prove to myself that I did not care about you." He paused here and waited for a reaction from her. When none came he went on.

"When I saw you and Miss Melly on the street that day I told myself that I was not excited to see you, which of course was not true."

"Then you said that you didn't bring back the supplies to help me. And you mentioned Ashley," Scarlett said slowly, recalling the events of their walk together that evening.

"Yes. I thought that if I pushed you away and you hated me it would be easier to move on from my feelings for you."

"But why would you want to do that?" Scarlett asked. She was confused and could not understand how any of this made sense in Rhett's mind.

"This is the part you might not want to hear love."

"Tell me anyways." Rhett had never shared so much about himself with Scarlett and she would be damned if she stopped him from going on.

"I did not want to love you Scarlett. I never wanted to fall in love with anyone, but especially not with you."

"God's nightgown! Why on earth would you not want to fall in love with me?!" Scarlett's feelings were hurt and her ego wounded.

"I told you this part wouldn't be pleasant," Rhett said as he shot her an amused smile.

"This isn't funny Rhett. You're just as awful as you were before!"

"It is funny my dear. I warned you but you insisted on knowing. You are so stubborn."

"And you're a skunk."

"One of your better insults, I must say."

"Goodbye Rhett. I am going upstairs." Scarlett went to leave the parlor but Rhett easily caught her arm and prevented her exit.

"Scarlett, let me explain. You asked the question and now you are going to hear the answer. All of it."

"Let me go. I hate you!"

"No you don't. Now will you listen or do I need to tie you to the chair?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Are you sure?"

Scarlett looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't bluffing. With a loud humph she stopped struggling and Rhett released her.

"Now be a good little girl and don't run away." She turned her head away from him sharply. Rhett ignored her and began walking slowly around the room.

"Now, to continue my little story. Like I said, I did not want to fall in love with you because I didn't want to be tied down. To be honest I was scared."

Rhett looked at Scarlett as she attempted to display indifference but this last part perked her interest. She did not look at him but listened closely.

"I was scared of loving you for several reasons. I did not want to lose the freedom I had grown so accustomed to. I love being able to go from place to place, from city to city without worrying about a sweetheart I was leaving behind. It was extremely irritating thinking about you the entire time I was sailing to and from England."

"You thought about me that whole time?

"Yes, I did."

"Did you love me then?" He had her full attention now.

"As I said before, not exactly. I was falling in love with you but denying it completely. I didn't want to allow myself to love you until I knew how you felt about me. And until I knew you didn't care about Ashley Wilkes anymore."

Everything was starting to come together in Scarlett's mind. She had been right. Rhett had been as confused about his feelings as she was about hers.

"I wasn't prepared to put myself out on the line without being entirely certain that I would succeed and not get hurt. You kissed me and flirted with me but that scene in the library would not leave my mind. If there was a chance, no matter how slight, that you still cared about Mr. Wilkes I refused to get involved. So I pushed you away."

"But then...why did you call on me every day?"

"This is where I make a little less sense." Rhett was looking out the window at this point and heard what sounded like a quiet snort coming from Scarlett's direction.

"That night after I walked you home I realized I loved you. At first I was angry at myself for being lured in. Then I was frustrated because I did not know how to approach the situation. I wanted to forget you but could not stay away. As much as I wanted to leave Atlanta not seeing you again was very unappealing. So what did I do?"

"You acted horribly towards me?"

"I wouldn't say that. I simply called on you here every day so that I could see you and be with you but did not speak to you so that I wouldn't fall more in love with you. Thinking about it now it all seems quite ridiculous."

"It was ridiculous Rhett! I had no idea what to make of it. I thought you cared in the beginning but then you just confused and hurt me."

"I do apologize for that Scarlett. It was not my intent to hurt you. I did not know how you felt about me then. I was also investigating."

"Investigating?"

"I was trying to decipher your feelings for me and Mr. Wilkes. I recalled your dislike for his wife and watched how you interacted with her. Very soon I realized that you had gotten over your hatred of her and this gave me hope that you have forgotten her husband."

"I had Rhett. While you were gone after the bazaar I realized I loved you and not Ashley." She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder gently. He took it and kissed it lightly.

"I know that now. It explains why you were so happy to see me when I first started calling."

"Didn't you see that I loved you then?"

"To be honest I noticed how you were acting but I thought that you had just been enjoying the attentions I had given you before. I was unsure whether or not you had true feelings for me. So I ignored you. Then you stopped trying to get my attention altogether."

"What else was I supposed to do? You seemed like you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I wanted you but I didn't want to want you."

"You keep saying that."

"Because it is true. It wasn't until my blockade run during March and April that I came to terms with my feelings for you. When I returned to Atlanta I tried to fight them once again but I could hold them off any longer - I loved you and I had to see you. The first night I called on you and you were so happy to see me I knew I was utterly defeated. The rest, as they say, is history."

"You came here and demanded that I tell you how I felt."

"Yes. I already knew you loved me. My time away allowed me to think about everything more clearly and see that I had been a fool for a long time. It was obvious you loved me but I did not want to accept it because it would have made my love for you that much more real. So when I accepted that I loved you I needed to hear you say it first."

Even though most of his logic escaped Scarlett she was glad Rhett told her everything. At least now she knew when he fell in love with her and why he had acted the way he did.

"You really are an absurd fool Rhett Butler. I don't know why I let you come see me," she said as she walked over to him.

"I think that I might know why..." he said as he pulled her against him and kissed her deeply.

* * *

"I hate you Rhett Butler! Don't ever try to step foot in this house again! I mean it this time! I will never speak another work to you. I hate you!" Scarlett failed to hold back the tears now streaming down her cheeks. How could she had been so stupid? She was deceived about Rhett Butler beyond anything she could have imagined. She did not love him anymore. She could not after this.

Rhett stood at the closed door of the parlor. The room was brightly lit by the sunshine from outside and the bouquet of flowers he brought her the previous day sitting in a vase on a small table filled the room with a pleasant scent. If it wasn't for the crying woman standing opposite him the scene would be quite peaceful.

"Scarlett what on earth are you talking about?" He asked coolly. What could he have possibly done the last twenty four hours to warrant such a display from her?

"You know what I'm talking about," Scarlett spit out with venom as she threw something she had been holding behind her back in his direction.

He was expecting a vase or something along those lines but not his own handkerchief with R.K.B monogrammed on it that landed at his feet.

"What seems to be the issue? I gave that to you last week."

"You didn't give me that one Rhett. _That one_ came from Belle Watling." Scarlett could still feel the horror that engulfed her when she saw the offending cloth in Melly's hand as she told her about the money that woman gave to the hospital. Scarlett was certain that money originally came from Rhett.

Rhett's eyes widened for a moment then returned to normal. He had been afraid Scarlett would find out about his relationship with Belle but was unprepared for it nonetheless.

"How do you know that creature Rhett?"

"She's...an old friend."

"You expect me to believe that? I know who she is... what she does. I can't believe you consort with her Rhett. She's disgusting! I thought you loved me!"

"This has nothing to do with how I feel about you Scarlett. Don't turn this into something it's not." He did not like hearing Belle insulted and Scarlett's jealous outburst was grating on his nerves.

"What is it then? Are you friends with her? Is she your- your-"

"My mistress? Do you want to know if she's my mistress Scarlett?" Rhett was angry. Scarlett did not know what she was talking about and he had no time or reason to explain his history with Belle to her. There are some things she never needed to know about.

Scarlett sucked in air at hearing that vile word.

"Is she Rhett?"

"Darling, don't ask questions you're not prepared to hear the answers to."

"Oh! So she is! You have... been with her?"

"At one point maybe, but not since I've loved you." He said softly, hoping it would defuse the situation. Scarlett calmed slightly at this but rage was hurt were still boiling within her.

"But you have seen her recently", this was not a question but a statement.

Rhett did not answer.

"Tell me!"

"I stop by to say hello to her when I'm in Atlanta." Scarlett's fists clenched at hearing this and she fought hard to control her temper.

"You will never speak to her again Rhett."

"I bed your pardon?"

"You heard me. You can never see to speak to Belle Watling again."

"And just who might you be to give me such an order? You are not my wife." Rhett was having trouble hiding his growing fury now. He did not like Scarlett telling him what to do and trying to control him. She had no right.

His comment stung. Scarlett had recently allowed herself to hope that Rhett would propose to her soon.

"Why do you want to see her if you no longer..." Scarlett could not bring herself to speak about such things.

"I've known Belle for a long time Scarlett. She is a good friend of mine and I have no intentions of severing my ties with her."

"What about me?"

"What do you have to do with it?"

"You love me. You love me so you can't see her."

"Your mind works in strange little ways my pet. I can love you and be friends with Belle all at the same time."

"No you can't!"

"And why is that?" Rhett was growing tired of the conversation.

"Because I won't let you!"

At this Rhett's eyes went darker and the look on his face turned dangerous. Scarlett felt like she had crossed over an invisible line and her hands shook a little. Rhett moved towards her slowly. When he came before her he leaned in closely and spoke in her ear. His voice was thick with mockery.

"You can think that the world revolves around you all you want Scarlett, but it does not make it so. You have no power to restrict who I am friends with or who I see. Do not for a moment think that you do."

"But...but...you love me."

"That might be true, however that does not give you reign over me." He straightened his back and towered over her. Even though he loved her Rhett would not allow Scarlett to control him. He was his own person and she had no place interfering is that part of his life.

"Now, let us forget this all happened and move on. Can you do that?"

Scarlett observed him and saw the anger etched in his face. Her back stiffened in response and she met his gaze.

"No."

"No?"

"Very well then. Be a hard-headed, selfish jealous little cat. Maybe while I'm gone your head will cool and you will see just how unreasonable you're being."

"You're leaving?" she asked, distressed.

"That's why I came here. To tell you I am leaving on another blockade run. And to say goodbye. But now I think that I will not be giving you the goodbye I had planned on."

"How long will you be gone?"

"About a month."

"What goodbye did you plan?" Scarlett did not want him to leave. This issue of Belle Watling needed to be sorted out and he could not leave until it was.

"It doesn't matter now. You have ruined it entirely."

"Rhett you can't leave. Not like this!"

"But I am leaving. Right now as a matter of fact. Goodbye Scarlett." He bowed low to her, put his hat on his head and went to the door. He would deal with this when he returned. If he stayed much longer things would end up worse than they already were and he did not want to leave behind a complete disaster to simmer for a month. Not that this was much better.

"Fine! Leave then. I don't care. Go and never come back. You don't love me Rhett. You never did!"

He gave her one last look and without saying anything walked out the door.

Scarlett watched him ride away on his horse then ran up to her room. She cried on her bed the rest of the day.

* * *

_Thank you to rubeanddodo for exquisite beta'ing._

_* is the line from MM (pg. 240 in my book)_

_On a different note, I'm sure many people heard about what happened in Boston the past week and throughout the day today. As a Bostonian it has been an unnerving week and really difficult for a lot of people. I have been lucky to not be personally affected by the tragic events but if anyone is from the area or knows someone from around here I hope everyone is safe and doing well. Prayers go out to everyone. _

_Watching GWTW always cheers me up =) _


	9. The Past

_Wow...over 100 reviews! Not gonna lie, I had a dance party when I saw that. Thank you to everyone who's being reviewing! Every time I get a notification for a review it makes my day =)_

_This chapter is a bit shorter than the few previous ones but I needed to set R and S up for getting out of Atlanta. We've been hanging out there for a while and I'm ready to go. Next chapter they leave, I promise!_

_ Here we go...enjoy!_

* * *

Rhett raised a glass of whiskey to his mouth and took a large sip as he stared at the woman sitting across from him. She was lounging in an over sized plush red chair matching his own, fiddling with her fan as a small smile played on her lips. A large diamond ring nestled in an opened black velvet box sat on the table between them.

"It's a mighty fine ring," she stated simply.

"Yes it is. Cost me more than I like to admit."

"Where d'ya get it?"

"London."

"When?"

"March."

"That long huh?"

"Yes."

"And just when were ya plannin' on askin' her?"

He took another sip of whiskey.

"Well... I had planned on proposing to Scarlett the same day I left for England in May, but we had a small...disagreement and I left before I could bring it up."

"What was this fight about?"

"You."

Belle cocked her eyebrows with interest at this piece of information while at the same time trying to hide a self-satisfied smirk from appearing on her face.

"Oh really? Do tell."

"Don't play innocent Belle. I know you gave Miss Melly the money in my handkerchief knowing it would make its way to Scarlett. You are quite the little schemer. Now what I want to know is why you did it."

Belle only shrugged her shoulders in response and began fanning herself. The smile she had before was gone.

"Belle?"

"Does it matter darlin'? I was just havin' a bit of fun is all," she said nonchalantly.

"That might have been fun for you but it certainly wasn't for me. She was furious Belle. And hurt."

Belle just gave another shrug.

"I haven't been to see her yet. I don't know how to fix this."

At the sadness in Rhett's voice Belle fixed her gaze on him and studied him carefully. Rhett was bent over in his chair, both elbows on his knees and playing with his almost empty glass. The dim light in the room from several scattered candles cast shadows on his face.

"You really do love her, don't ya?"

"Yes, I do. God help me, but I do," Rhett said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"When ya first told me I didn't believe you. I thought she was just another girl."

"I wish it was that simple. I wasn't cut out to be in love."

"No you weren't. But here ya are."

"Here I am," he sighed.

"She will forgive you."

"I hope so."

"She will. If she loves ya."

Rhett got up from his seat and started to pace around the room.

"I don't want to change for her. I want to make her happy but I don't want to change myself or my life to do it."

"I hate to tell ya this honey but it don't work like that."

"She wants me to never speak to you or see you again. It's bad enough I've had to play the hero for Atlanta for so long but now this?"

"She's that type a girl Rhett. You've told me she was selfish and spoiled."

He didn't respond.

"Ya sure you wanna marry her?"

"Yes."

"Then you're gonna have to change. And don't think it makes me happy to say it."

"I know Belle," he chuckled.

"Go see her Rhett. Give her the ring."

Rhett smiled fondly at her. Belle was always there for him, always told him what he needed to hear and always wanted what was best for him. He knew she loved him - or that at least she had in the past - and that was why she had planted his handkerchief. It was the first time Rhett had ever seen Belle act jealous. He never reciprocated those feelings of love but was grateful that they had a friendship and he respected her for never making it an issue between them. Disregarding this recent incident with Scarlett, Belle was one of the most insightful and kindhearted people Rhett had ever met and he wasn't certain he could ever abandon her, no matter how badly Scarlett wanted him to.

He considered her advice for a moment before responding.

"The first suggestion I will accept, but not the second."

"And why is that?"

"I have had a lot of time to think while I was at sea and I realized some things that will unfortunately stall any engagement for the time being."

"Anythin' I would want to know about?"

"Not particularly." Rhett downed the last of his whiskey and went to kiss Belle on the cheek.

"Will I be seein' ya soon?" she inquired.

"I daresay that you will. But how soon I can't say."

"Don't be worryin' about me Rhett. I'll survive."

"I have no doubt that you will. Goodbye Belle."

"Goodbye Rhett."

* * *

The hot July had drained Scarlett of all her energy. Sitting in the carriage downtown for so long earlier that day waiting for the casualty lists from Gettysburg to come out was more than Scarlett could handle. The crowd had been restless and the tension had been so thick Scarlett had felt it moving in the air. The most eerie part had been the silence of the crowd of hundreds. People standing close barely spoke two words to one another. They just wanted to see the lists.

Reading the ink smeared lists, seeing the names of so many boys from the County followed by the words "Killed in Action" or "Missing in Action, believed Killed" had broken her heart. Some had been her beaus, some not. Either way their deaths were hard for Scarlett to accept. The last time she had seen them all was at the barbeque, when they were happy and carefree and flirtatious. Now they were gone.

Scarlett was sitting in her bedroom looking out the window. The sun was too bright and the birds were chirping too happily, oblivious to the turmoil and grief of Atlanta. All she could think about were their faces; the Tarleton, Calvert and Munroe boys. Half of her childhood had disappeared the moment she had read the lists. At least Ashley was alive, for Melly's sake.

Scarlett had also seen Rhett that afternoon. She did not know he had returned from his blockade run but when he rode up to the carriage and told her, Melly and Aunt Pitty that the lists were coming she had forgotten her anger at him and allowed herself to take comfort from the tender way he looked at her. She had wished he could have wrapped his arms around her and held her forever, but then the lists came.

Rhett had stayed to hear their news then left after brief words of condolences.

Scarlett did not know how things stood between them. She recalled what they both said before he left at the end of May but as nothing had been resolved she worried endlessly the entire month of his absence.

The hurt she felt from learning of his connections to Belle Watling was still raw. Scarlett realized just how little she knew about Rhett and his past. How many more secrets could there be? What else was he not telling her?

But Belle Watling or not, Scarlett was beyond grateful that Rhett's name did not have a chance of appearing on the lists she had seen a few hours before. It might have been unpatriotic to think that way but she was happy he was not fighting for the Cause. If he had died at Gettysburg or at any other battle she did not know what she would have done.

As she was contemplating this horrific thought she heard the sound of a horse trotting and saw Rhett ride up to the house. Her heart skipped a beat and she moved from the window as quickly as possible hoping Rhett had not spotted her.

He had come to see her. That was a good sign.

She did not know if they would talk about their fight and Scarlett was not sure she had the strength to do so after the events of the day. Sadness still hovered over her and another argument with Rhett would make everything unbearable. She just wanted to see him and be held and kissed. Scarlett hoped Rhett felt the same way. His strong arms always made her feel safe.

Melly was still at the Meade's house and Aunt Pitty locked herself in her room to grieve the moment they had returned home so Scarlett had the opportunity to be with Rhett alone. She checked her appearance in the mirror and went downstairs.

Rhett was already standing in the foyer, presumably Uncle Peter had let him in. When she finished descending the stairs she extended her hand to him without a word and he kissed it. Scarlett felt warmth spreading through her when his lips touched her skin. Everything was going to be alright, Rhett was there. She took her hand back gracefully and walked into the parlor, Rhett close behind her. Scarlett went to sit on the sofa as Rhett closed the door.

"I saw you in your window as I rode up. Dare I hope you had been watching for me?" Rhett said mockingly.

So he was going to act like nothing happened either in May or that morning, Scarlett thought. No apology or anything, no condolences. Scarlett's blood began to simmer.

"Not everything I do revolves around you Captain Butler," she replied bitterly. Rhett kept a smile on his face.

So she had not forgiven him yet. He was not surprised. Scarlett was not a girl who easily forgot such matters and Rhett had expected her to hold a grudge. But the damage done was far from irreparable. He saw in the way she looked at him when she came down the stairs that she missed him a great deal and that she still loved him. There was still hope for them, he thought and smiled wider.

"So formal all of a sudden. What, pray tell, brought this on?" He could not help teasing her.

"You know very well what," Scarlett stood from her seat and walked to the window.

"No, I don't believe I do. Would you care to enlighten me?"

Scarlett turned sharply in his direction as words began to pour out of her mouth.

"You are such a skunk Rhett Butler! First I find out about your mistress then you leave like you always do and now you are acting like such a cad on such a horrible day and I-" but Scarlett could not finish what she wanted to say. She suddenly choked on a sob and tears began falling down her cheeks. She turned her back on him again and buried her face in her hands.

The horror of the day and the stress of seeing Rhett again overwhelmed her and she could not control the tears from coming. She hated crying, especially in front of others but this was one occasion when she had no say in the matter.

Rhett swiftly crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. Scarlett rested her head against his chest and held onto his lapels, her tears soaking his jacket. Rhett circled one arm around her waist and stroked her head with the other, gently rocking side to side, murmuring comforting words into her hair.

He had not realized how fragile she was at that moment then realized his stupidity for not doing so. She had lost many friends today and there he was being insensitive. Sometimes he wondered why he acted like such an ass when he was around her sometimes. It must be how he handled being in love.

Rhett let her cry for some time. Her sobs eventually died down until she was just leaning against him. He had stopped talking but continued to stroke her hair and her back lightly. He felt her take a deep breath and when she exhaled he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. She looked up at him then and without a second thought he brought his lips down to hers.

It was not a kiss meant to invoke passion, but one meant to comfort and reassure. It said to both more than any words could have at that moment, and when they pulled apart Scarlett settled her cheek back on Rhett's chest.

"I'm sorry Scarlett."

"For what?"

"Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Say what?"

"You really are an exasperating woman, did you know that?"

"You are the last person who is allowed to call someone else exasperating Rhett Butler," she quipped as she looked up at him.

He chuckled and gave her a quick peck before leading her to the sofa and sitting beside her.

"I'm sorry for being such a cad just now. And I'm sorry for leaving you the way I did in May and for not coming to see you right away when I returned."

Scarlett smiled triumphantly and waited for the final apology she was expecting. But it did not come and she frowned.

Rhett could tell she was waiting for him to apologize about Belle and promise to never see her again but unfortunately for Scarlett neither was going to happen.

"What's the matter my dear?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Isn't there something else you wanted to apologize for?"

"I don't believe there is."

"What about..."

"Yes Scarlett?"

"What about...her?"

"Who is this 'her'?"

"Stop it Rhett! You haven't apologized about Belle Watling yet." All of the tenderness from the minutes before disappeared completely.

"No I haven't. And I do not plan on doing so," Rhett said firmly.

Scarlett could feel tears and anger coming on again but she held them in. She tried to move away on the couch but Rhett grabbed her hands and did not let her.

"Scarlett, I don't want to argue about this again. I want us to talk about it like rational adults. I can see you are becoming angry and are about to revert to some childish name-calling but before it gets to that point I was to ask you to try and have a civil conversation with me."

Scarlett did not want to sit and talk to him about Belle. It was too humiliating and too awkward. Yet she could not let him leave again with the subject being resolved.

With great effort she fought back the urge to call Rhett something mean and moved back towards him.

"Thank you," he said. "And before we start you have to promise me not to storm out of the room before we're finished."

"Fine," she replied through gritted teeth.

Rhett stroked her hands as he spoke.

"How would you react if I asked you to never see or speak to Ashley again?"

"What?"

"Answer the question."

Scarlett thought for a moment. She no longer loved Ashley but he was still a dear childhood friend. They came from the same place, hand grown up together and both understood the life they came from before the war. He was important to her in a different way now.

"I would tell you to go to Halifax," she said, hoping it would make him jealous.

"Exactly. And you wouldn't do as I asked, correct?"

"Yes."

"Now consider this. You asking me to forever ignore Belle Watling is the same as me asking you to forget Ashley."

Scarlett could not stand for such a comparison and almost instantly became enraged and yanked her hands out of his.

"How dare you say that?! How can you compare Ashley to that woman?"

"The circumstances are not that different Scarlett."

"Yes they are! I've never been with Ashley like you have been with her!"

"No, you were just in love with him and prepared to marry him."

Scarlett had no rebuttal.

"I might have been with Belle but I never loved her or wanted to marry her. You were willing to follow Ashley Wilkes to the ends of the earth."

"It is still not the same," she said heatedly.

"Yes it is Scarlett. You are just being a stubborn child. You know I'm right."

"Stop calling me a child! You always do that!" Scarlett did not want to tell Rhett he was right. Continuing the argument was much easier than admitting defeat. But he just calmly raised an eyebrow at her last comment and said nothing.

Scarlett moved to the other end of the sofa and turned away from him.

There was a long moment of silence. Rhett was willing to wait for her to come to her senses but there was a slight hint of worry tugging at him that Scarlett would be too immature to accept his side of the argument. He hoped the former would happen.

Scarlett finally spoke.

"It doesn't matter if you're right or wrong Rhett. I still don't want you to see her again. Ever." Scarlett could not comprehend why Rhett was so unwilling to stop seeing that woman, especially if he loved her. No other woman should matter if he truly loved her.

"Very well Scarlett. I will comply only if you promise to never speak to Ashley Wilkes. If he survives the war that is." Rhett did not really care if she saw Ashley Wilkes again. He knew that it was unrealistic to expect her to, considering her friendship with Melanie and other things but he just wanted to make a point and show Scarlett that he would not simply do anything she asked of him. Rhett was still his own man.

He watched her carefully and waited for her response. She was silent for a while before she replied.

"I won't do that Rhett," Scarlett said as she slowly turned to him with her chin tilted forward and her jaw set.

For the first time Rhett saw a woman and not a girl before him. Her eyes were ablaze with a determination and a stubbornness that he was not sure he could match himself. He knew there was no more arguing to be done.

Rhett did not think love was the reason Scarlett was holding onto Ashley so tightly but jealousy and contempt for the man could not help rearing their ugly heads. This was precisely why he could not ask her to marry him just yet.

He thought for a second how to best go on from here. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"It seems as though we are at an impasse then, my dear. I won't give up Belle and you won't give up Ashley. Where do we go from here?" Rhett recognized that he was the unreasonable one in this situation but he was set in his position just like she was in hers.

Scarlett was unsure how to answer. She had been certain Rhett would back down and give her what she wanted. She was also growing tired.

"You mean you won't stop seeing her?" She asked faintly.

"No Scarlett. She is a old good friend of mine. What happened between us is in the past and is no longer relevant. If you just realize that then none of this would be happening."

"It's not that simple Rhett," she said quietly.

"Yes, it is Scarlett," he said as he got up from his seat and went to the front door.

"Where are you going?" She asked in a panic.

"I don't know. Maybe to Belle's for a drink," he said loud enough for her to hear and walked out, closing the door behind him.

A few moments later, just as he stepped off the last step of the porch, Rhett heard something that sounded suspiciously like glass or pottery -probably a vase- shattering against a wall.

He did not go back to look.

* * *

_I've always liked Belle. After Rhett and Scarlett she's my favorite character. _


	10. Author's Note

Hi Everyone!

Sorry for the long absence. Life has been absolutely crazy...graduation, two new jobs, a new apartment and moving in with the boyfriend have all caused me to put off writing these past few months. I really appreciate all of the lovely messages of encouragement to post more chapters. Things have finally settled down so I can finally get back to writing. Yay! The next chapter will be posted soon. Hopefully a few of you out there are still following.

Thanks again for the support!

Esty


End file.
